Makenai
by Moon-Daisuki
Summary: Mamoru is tragically killed. What will the future hold now? Return of the Three Lights(Complete) Please read on to find out...
1. Prologue Until Death Do Us Part & Until

Hello again minna, Here are my latest musings. I do hope you enjoy. Please R & R

Mamoru is tragically killed. What will the future hold now? Return of the Three Lights! Please read on to find out...

AN: 'Denotes People's Thoughts' I'd like to take a moment to thank Yunyin and Nanami Sakura for the wonderful help with this story.

Disclaimer : I do not now and have never had any rights to these characters. I am just borrowing them for my own enjoyment...

* * *

Makenai

Prologue – Until Death Do Us Part & Until We Meet Again

Six Months After Episode 200

Sitting in the Crown Arcade Usagi had come as soon as school was out. Wanting to talk to Motoki she had just gotten him to sit down with her. Usagi was just taking a drink of her milkshake when the earthquake struck. Motoki pushed her rather ungently down under the table. She whimpered in fear as the building around them swayed and bucked. The feeling of the floor rolling underneath them almost made her sick.

"It's all right stay calm." Motoki could see the fear in her blue eyes. Slipping an arm around her he felt her cringe when things started falling. "Hey it will be over soon." As he spoke his magic must have worked and everything settled heaving to a stop.

Crawling out from under the table they both stood surveying the damage. Other customers were doing the same and everyone seemed to be okay. The floor was a mess and that seemed to be the worst of the damage. Strolling over to the window Motoki looked out over the street. People were just starting to come out to assess the damage. Turning around he glanced at Usagi to find her staring at the floor as if in shock.

Usagi stood taking in the messy floor. Glass and sugar and soda were everywhere. She stared at it as though it revealed the mysteries of the world. 'What was that bad feeling? What could have happened? I don't know what to think.' She was brought back when she heard Motoki calling her.

"Usagi?...Usagi?' Motoki stood staring at her with concern in his eyes. "I called your name a number of times. Are you all right?" He watched closely for signs of shock.

"Oh sorry I was just...thinking." She grinned halfheartedly trying to reassure Motoki. He glanced at her with doubt in his eyes but took her for her word.

"If you can wait a few minutes I'll close up and walk you home." He didn't want her out alone if there were any aftershocks.

"No you have work to do here. I'll go straight home I promise." She hurried to the door not waiting for his agreement. Turning back she waved quickly and wandered out into the street. Heading home she wasn't surprised to hear the sad wail of emergency crews on their way to rescue anyone trapped or hurt.

Reaching her block she strolled up to her house and opened the front door. Dropping her bookbag and slipping off her shoes she began yelling.

"Mom...I am home." Looking around the only damage she could see were some pictures that had fallen. Upon closer inspection the one of her and Mamo-chan had shattered in the fall.

Ikuko stuck her head out of the kitchen. "Oh Usagi-chan I am glad to see that you are safe. Your father is all right, he called immediately and Shingo is fine." She wiped her hands on her apron and walked into the entryway. Hugging her daughter briefly she walked into the family room and turned on the television.

Usagi wandered in behind her mother and threw herself down on the couch. Ikuko sat down next to her daughter on the couch as the news broke.

"_We interrupt this program to take you to breaking news. As you all know we just had an earthquake. Tokyo Seismologists are calling it at 6.3 on the richter scale and the epicenter was located twenty miles due north of Tokyo. We are taking you live to the scene of an amazing rescue here in Tokyo. "Shido are you there?" "Yes Hoshi and you won't believe what just happened here at Juuban Elementary. A nineteen year old local college man just rescued three young children from the collapsing building."_

As Usagi heard the words her heart began thudding heavily in her chest. She could hear the same sad wail of sirens approaching in the background. She watched as the reporter stopped talking and had to move for the emergency vehicles to get close to the accident. For some unknown reason Usagi knew she did not want to hear the rest of what was coming. Focusing back on the tv she heard the reporter speaking again.

"_We are happy..."_ This was cut off as an aftershock hit. The house began rolling again. Usagi and her mother darted into the kitchen and quickly ducked under the table. It only lasted a few moments and the house settled. They ran back to the family room to gaze in shock at the tv.

"_Folks oh my god...you won't believe it. The dark haired young man had just darted back into the school to rescue the last child when the aftershock struck." _The reporter was openly crying at this point and the camera man panned to a picture of the school. It lay crumbled in a pile of rubble. The camera man panned back to the reporter who had tried to pull it together.

"_Folks...I don't think this looks good. I don't think they could have survivied. As you can see volunteers are now trying to dig them out on the chance they might have. We do not know the name of the young man yet but we all hope he was somehow able to save the last child."_

Ikuko glanced at her daughter. Usagi looked unusually strained by the news. Watching her for a moment she wondered at the taut lines of her daughter's face. Ikuko was drawn back to the tv.

"_We are now going to show you live footage of the aftershock. _The reporter kept talking as the film rolled. _"Here is the young man that has become a local hero. See just as he darted into the building it began. Watch how the school finally just gave out and collapsed."_

"Honey wasn't that Mamo-chan?" Ikuko commented glancing at her daughter. Usagi sat in shock her face frozen in a mask of recognition. 'That was Mamo-chan...that was Mamo-chan...That was Mamo-chan.' It kept rolling through her mind like a drum roll. She could not move beyond that point. Anything more and she might shatter.

Ikuko immediately knew what was wrong. "Usagi-chan get up! We have to go now!" She grabbed her daughter by the wrist and grabbed her coat. Pulling her daughter along she made her way to the school.

People stood in groups everywhere. It was a scene from a nightmare. Some were over helping dig while others stood in small groups looking on. Ikuko made her way through the crowd of curious onlookers to try and find the reporter. Pulling Usagi along she tried to stay strong for her daugher.

"We need to find the reporter. Do you see her anywhere?" Usagi numbly pointed towards the rescue effort. Ikuko hurried over still guiding Usagi.

"Shido...We think we know who the young man is. Have they found him yet?" Ikuko wasted no time in waiting. Usagi took one look at the reporter's face and blanched.

"Where is Mamo-chan? Where is he!" These words came tearing out of her soul. The reporter looked on in dismay. Looking to Ikuko for information she asked the hard questions.

"Do you know the young man? What is your relationship to him?" Ikuko glanced at her daughter and moved closer, putting her arm around her before speaking. "His name is Chiba Mamoru and he is my daughter's boyfriend." The reporter threw Usagi a sympathetic look.

Everything slowed down for Usagi. The voices around her sounded far away and she stood in mute horror. 'This isn't happening. It has to be a nightmare. It can't be happening. It can't.'

"Oh I am terribly sorry." A single tear slipped down Shido's cheek and she quickly swiped it away. "I hope you understand I have to keep reporting." Ikuko nodded in understanding. Shido stood next to Ikuko and Usagi and signaled to the camera man. He panned back in their direction.

"_Folks We now know who the young man is. His name is Chiba Mamoru and his girlfriend and her mother arrived moments ago seeking information on his condition. At this moment we still do not know anything."_

Shido was interrupted by screaming from the rescuer's. "We found something." They completely forgot about the camera man and the live report and turned running towards the building. They were just approaching when a small child was pulled out crying.

"Mommy...where is my mommy? That nice guy saved me." With rescuers in the way they couldn't see where the child had been pulled out. Not hearing anymore yells of excitement Ikuko feared the worst.

Usagi wandered closer dazed. Pushing through the crowd of rescuers she ignored the comments directed at her.

"Hey don't get too close. You don't want to see that."

Making her way to the front lines she ignored everything going on around her. When she spotted a dark head, unmoving, pinned beneath a giant section of the roof she finally found her voice.

"Is he alive?" The words slid out of her throat on their own. Her mind couldn't accept what her heart already knew. She stood swaying trying to hold in her grief. Seeing the pity in the eyes of people around her she fought it.

"NO! NO! NO! You are all wrong!" Running forward she landed roughly on her knees near where his head lay. Gently she cupped his cheek.

"Mamo-chan...mamo-chan...Come on! You have to wake up. Mamo-chan why? You can't leave me like this. I...I need you." Tears were streaming down her face but she wasn't paying any attention. "Mamo-chan please...please...come back to me." She was sobbing looking into his still face.

"MAMO-CHAN NO!" Slowly she lost her fight with the grief and let it wash over her. Ikuko walked up behind her and knelt down. Gathering Usagi into her arms she let her daughter grieve. Slowly rocking back and forth she tried to comfort Usagi.

"Shh..Honey I know. Shhh...let it all out. It's all right...Shh." Stroking her back she soothed her daughter.

The reporter stood at a respectable distance letting the young girl grieve. This was a private moment and it broke her heart to witness it. Wiping tears from her face Shido slowly turned around and walked back through the crowd trying to locate her camera man...

I might not be a savior  
And I'll never be a king  
I might not send you roses  
Or buy you diamond rings

But if I could see inside you  
Maybe I'd know just who we are  
'Cause our love is like a hunger  
Without it we would starve

Bon Jovi - I'd Die For You

3 Days Later...

"Princess Kakyuu It has been three days." Seiya stood in her female form waiting rather impatiently. She had felt something three days earlier. A heart shattering pain had dropped her to her knees. She knew instantly something was wrong even if she didn't know why or what. It took most of the day to figure it out. Clearing out all the mundane she focused her mind and began searching for what might have caused it.

When a cerulean eyed girl popped into her mind her heart knew instantly. Something had gone wrong on earth. She had waited two and a half days before approaching Princess Kakyuu. Finally on this the third day she had made a formal request.

Taiki and Yaten stood beside her. They had met the night before after they were all free for the evening. They had noticed her odd withdrawal. Once Seiya had told them what she had felt, they had immediately agreed to journey with Seiya as long as Princess Kakyuu allowed them to go.

Snapping back into the moment Seiya noticed soft red eyes watching her. She straightened under the royal scrutiny trying to be patient. Worry etched the lines of her face and she had not slept much the night before.

Princess Kakyuu sighed softly. Watching her Sailor Starlights especially Star Fighter she could see the vibrating need. She knew they had formed attachments to the Sailor Senshei they had helped on earth. Princess Kakyuu also knew about Seiya's love for the Moon Princess. Knowing how much Seiya loved the girl she wasn't surprised that Star Fighter felt the girl's trouble even through time and space.

Gazing steadily at her three cherished protectors she smiled gently. Memorizing their features with a heavy heart she knew she might never see them again.

"You have served Kinmokusei and even gone above and beyond the call of duty. You saved us all when you fought along side the Sailor Senshei of planet Earth. By royal command I now relieve you of your duty to this planet. I want you to feel free to live and love without guilt that you are forsaking me or this planet. You will be remembered here as our heroes. Your leave is granted officially as of now. You may leave as soon as you are ready."

Striding forward Princess Kakyuu pulled Star Fighter into a hug. "Seiya, go and take care of your true love." She whispered it into Star Fighter's ear. Pulling back she kissed her protector on the forehead.

Moving on she grabbed Star Maker in a fierce hug. "Taiki go and protect Seiya and find love for yourself." Pulling back again she cupped Taiki's cheek before moving on.

When she came to Star Healer she was almost in tears. Grabbing Star Healer she embraced her and for her ears only whispered. "Yaten go take care of those two and find happiness." She pulled back again and kissed Star Healer on the cheek.

The three were so busy planning that none of them noticed Princess Kakyuu wipe a lone tear from her cheek. Pasting on a smile she put her dignitarian face back on and headed for her throne.

With everything already done and packed they were ready to leave within fifteen minutes.

* * *

Here is an end to the Prologue….I hope you have enjoyed it. Please R & R and let me know what you think. Please no flames for the death of Mamo-chan. (Hey he did die a Hero!) ;) 


	2. Close Encounters Of The Bizarre Kind

Hello Minna, Here is Chapter 1 of Makenai. I do hope you enjoy it. Please R & R and let me know what you think?

Authors Notes : 'Denotes People's Thoughs' I'd like to take a moment to Thank the few reviewers I have had.

NightSkyLight – Thanks. CardCaptorEternity – It means Don't Give Up! Nanami Sakura – I'm glad you like it! Lady Scorpio – Thank you! Preistess Taisho – Thank you.

Sadly I still do not own any rights to this show or any of these characters I am just borrowing them for my own amusement. I know hurry up on with the show...

* * *

Makenai 

Chapter 1 – Close Encounters Of The Bizarre Kind

Seiya flopped down on the couch. Yaten had called their agent as soon as they had arrived. He was more than willing to give them their apartment and luxuries again in exchange for a renunion tour. Yaten stood glancing around. The place still looked the same as when they had been there six months before. Taiki sat relaxing back on his favorite bar stool.

"So...who should we talk to first?" Seiya asked the question they had all been pondering. Glancing up at Yaten and Taiki he knew he wouldn't like the answer.

"I think...even though we didn't get along too well it should be Neptune and Uranus. That way we can find out what happened before we just pop up." Yaten stood aloof waiting for the storm his words would bring. Taiki immediately nodded in agreement.

Seiya thought for a moment. "Okay...you win. Neptune and Uranus it is." He dropped his head into his hands thinking of how those two would react to the Three Lights being back.

Taiki and Yaten both turned sharply at Seiya's words. Yaten was amazed when Seiya didn't argue at all.

"What no arguing about it?" Yaten watched as Seiya shook his head. Taking note of Seiya's behavior he knew instantly something was very wrong if Seiya wasn't arguing with them.

"Well let's get this over with. I'd like to know what is going on." Seiya stood slowly stretching the kinks out of his muscles. Walking over to the phone he grabbed the phone book. Looking up Tenou Haruka he found their address. "Ah here it is. You guys coming or what?" He held his breath not realizing how much it meant for him to have Taiki and Yaten with him.

When the other two nodded he sighed in relief. Striding towards the door he pulled his cell out and called for the limo. Glancing back at Taiki and Yaten he smiled. "Should we call first?" When he winked the other two smiled seeing the Seiya that would take on anything.

Walking down to the limo they were all thinking of the meeting to come. Giving the driver the address they climbed in and tapped the glass. Sitting in the limo Seiya had to run his hands down his slacks to dry his palms. 'Why am I so nervous? Should I not even be here? How could I not come?' These thoughts circled in his brain until he was ready to yell. Taking a deep breath he let it out slowly trying to stay calm. Taiki and Yaten sat across from him quietly discussing the new tour. As the limo pulled up to the building he swallowed nervously.

Yaten reached over opened the door and slid out. Taiki was right behind him and they both turned around looking expectantly at Seiya.

He gathered his courage and forced his body to move. 'I have to do this. It's for Odango!' Climbing out he smiled weakly at Taiki and Yaten.

"Here goes nothing." He led the other two striding into the building. They walked into the elevator and pushed the button. As the elevator lifted them above Tokyo they all prayed. When the doors whooshed open Seiya led the other two towards Haruka and Michiru's door. He took a deep breath and knocked. Seconds later the door was opened only to be slammed shut again.

Michiru heard the knock and then the door sharply slammed. Walking into the living room she took one look at Haruka's face and knew something was wrong.

"Koibito who was at the door?" She glanced at Haruka curiously. Watching the look on her lover's face she saw the anger.

"Uhhh...'Think fast what do I say?'... "It was a salesperson." Haruka prayed she could fool Michiru just this once.

Michiru knew something was up and walked over to the door. Opening it she laughed to see The Three Lights standing with their mouths gaping open.

"Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. What a surprise. Come on in. I'd apologize for Haruka-chan but then she'd be mad at me so I'll leave that for her to do." Clearing her throat she threw Haruka a commanding look.

"Hey...Sorry." Haruka mumbled before continuing. "I thought you were salespeople." They all stood with an uncomfortable silence filling the air until Seiya finally found his voice.

"We are here for more than just a social visit. I felt something four days ago. Is Odango in danger? What has happened?" He watched Michiru and Haruka for a reaction. Seeing the tragic look pass over Michiru's face he knew something serious had happened. "Well...?"

Haruka looked at Michiru and shook her head in an angry manner . Michiru glanced at Haruka defiantly and nodded before speaking. "You should come in the kitchen and I'll make tea."

Seiya glanced at Haruka to gauge her reaction. She was watching Michiru with an almost pained look. Taiki and Yaten followed as Michiru led everyone in to the kitchen. Haruka glared at Seiya before following the two. Seiya wandered behind everyone puzzling over the strange atmosphere.

Walking into the kitchen the group made themselves comfortable around the table. Michiru busied herself making the tea. 'Do I tell them? They went through hell to help Usagi. I am sorry Koibito they deserve to know.' She turned smiling, "How would you like your tea?"

"Plain please." Yaten smiled gratefully.

Taiki nodded in agreement. "Same for me."

"I'd like milk and sugar please." Seiya glanced at everyone waiting somewhat impatiently for answers. 'Is she postponing on purpose?' Watching Michiru calmly fix their tea he noted the sadness around her. Glancing at Haruka he could sense it buried under her aggression.

Making two trips Michiru set all the cups on the table and passed them to their owners. Glancing at the three males sitting at the table she thought about how best to break the news.

"Look this is not easy for me. Four days ago there was an earthquake here in Tokyo. It registered at 6.3. In the process some kids were trapped in the elementary school. Chiba-san ran into save them and brought three out safe. When he went back for the fourth child an aftershock struck." Pausing to sip her tea Michiru took a moment to gather her thoughts and sip at the hot brew.

"The building couldn't handle anymore stress and collapsed. Onlookers began digging and found the child and Chiba-san but I am afraid Chiba-san didn't survive."

Three heads shot up at once. "KAMI!" The shocked looks on their faces spoke volumes. Seiya found his voice at once.

"How is Odango? Is she...is she holding up?" Seiya watched Michiru and Haruka closely. Seeing the look in their eyes he knew it wasn't going to be good.

Haruka just glared at him but Michiru spoke. "She is surviving." Leaving it at that she left the rest for Seiya to figure out on his own.

"Where is she?" He asked bluntly wanting to see her as soon as possible. Michiru felt the storm that was Haruka coming rapidly. Looking at Taiki and Yaten she smiled. "Why don't you two come with me. I have a new violin to show you."

Neither Taiki or Yaten wanted to witness Haruka's anger so they quickly nodded and stood following Michiru out of the room. Haruka sat glaring daggers in Seiya's general direction.

"Why are you here?" Haruka bit the words out to keep from physically attacking Seiya. She did not like Seiya who she considered an interloper. Never one to back down from a challenge Seiya glared right back.

"What's it to you?" He smiled sarcastically and waited for the next step in this bizarre confrontation.

"She's my Princess. You here equals trouble. That's what it is to me. So again I ask why are you here?" He chose to ponder his answer to that question pushing Haruka's anger to new levels.

'How do I answer that? To be truthful or to not be truthful? That is the question.' He smiled thinking of his own joke. "I am here because I care about Princess as much as you if not more. That is why. Deal with it."

Haruka clenched already tightened hands. Sucking her breath in she took a moment to breath trying in vain to control her temper. "Baka! You cannot come here and toy with Kitten! Besides you will never be a king." Her snide comment found it's mark. She watched the smirk drop right off his face.

"Wait a minute here. You really think I want to be king?" The idea was so outrageous he found himself laughing out loud. After taking a moment to calm down he looked at Haruka. Seiya found himself idignant that Haruka would even suggest such a thing. "That has never been my intention so you can just back off. Look I don't care about becoming royalty! Enough said!" He roughly pushed back his chair and stood. He would only allow so much cross examing and she had just gone over the line.

Not one to be outdone Haruka felt the need for a final warning. "You hurt her in any way and I will personally kill you." She sat and let the words sink into his brain. He glanced back at her the frustration from this confrontation peaking.

"I'd like to see you try!" It wasn't a question but an offer. He glared at her waiting wanting the chance to knock the smirk off of her face.

"You just remember my warning." She wasn't about to start anything here in her own home.'Michiru would kill me for sure.'

"Koishii I think our visitors..." This came out sounding quite sarcastic. "Are ready to go. You can come out now."

Michiru strolled out of the hallway followed by Taiki and Yaten. Trying to pretend they were actually not listening outside the door they pretended to be consumed by the new violin.

"Beautiful just beautiful." Taiki tried to sound enthralled. Yaten nodded quickly trying to add to the little deception.

Michiru had the grace to blush. "Thanks guys I thought you might enjoy that." Seiya glanced at Michiru.

"You never did answer my question. Where is she?" He looked expectantly at Michiru waiting for ananswer.

"She is at her house." Michiru wondered if she had done the right thing but seeing as how Haruka hadn't killed him it seemed fair. Taiki Yaten and Seiya walked to the door. Taiki politely thanked Michiru for the tea.

Seiya couldn't resist a parting shot. Glancing back at Haruka he saluted. "Until we meet again." Throwing her a wink he strolled out the door casually. Taiki and Yaten smirked before waving to Michiru and following their cocky friend.

* * *

Usagi walked up to the door of the cafe. Setsuna had agreed to meet her here. Grabbing the door she thought through what she was about to ask. 'She has to say yes! She just has to agree. Don't worry Mamo-chan I'll fix this.' Pulling the door open she walked into the cafe. Setsuna sat over by the window sipping a latte. Usagi approached slowly not wanting to disturb the calm atmosphere. 

"Setsuna-chan Thanks for meeting with me." Usagi pulled out a chair and slowly sank into it. Setsuna took one look at the young girl and knew this would not be easy. She flipped her green hair gently over her shoulder.

"Princess, How are you holding up?" Setsuna spoke softly. She could see for herself the dark circles under Usagi's eyes and the red puffy skin from hours of crying.

"It has been a nightmare that is why I am here Setsuna." Usagi took a deep breath to steady her nerves as well as to gather her thoughts. "As Pluto you guard the gates of time. So I am here as your Princess requesting that you send me back in time."

"Oh Usagi-chan" When Setsuna realized what Usagi intended it nearly broke her heart to have to explain. She reached out and grabbed Usagi's hand. "Princess I have to explain something to you that isn't easy." She paused a moment gathering her thoughts. "I know what you want to do and I wish I could help but I cannot. Look Usagi-chan for whatever reason Mamo-chan was destined to die. Fate does not make mistakes. Ever! If you went back to save him he would have gone another way. When it is your time to die there is no avoiding it."

"But...but what of Crystal Tokyo and destiny and Chibi-usa?" Usagi's hand was trembling and Setsuna could see the effort Usagi put forth to hold back the tears.

"Destiny is not set in stone Usagi-chan. Things change from moment to moment. There are myriad possibilities in every minute. In fact Princess things have already started changing. Not that I can tell you but it's up to you now." Setsuna sipped her latte and happened to glance out the window. What she saw had her smiling. 'Just what the doctor ordered I would think.' She jumped up. "Excuse me Usagi-chan I find business calls. I'll check up on you soon all right?" Usagi nodded and Setsuna hurried for the door.

Usagi sat thinking about Setsuna's words. When a single tear leaked beyond her control she knew it was time to leave.

* * *

Seiya left Taiki and Yaten at their apartment before heading out to think. He was walking along lost in thought when his attention was brought back by a tap on his shoulder.

"Yes I'd love to sign an auto..." Looking up he stopped in his tracks. Coloring in embarrassment he recognized the green haired lady standing before him. "Pluto right?" She nodded and smiled gently. "So you are back. I take it the other two came with you?"

He nodded and stood eyeing her. She did not seem displeased to see him. "You are not mad that I am here?" He seemed genuinely surprised.

"Why would I be? Ohhh you met with Haruka and Michiru. You have heard the news I presume?" As he glanced at her she knew he had been told. "Look I am going to be blunt. Despite what Haruka says you may be the only person that can save the Princess. You see she has already approached me about going back in time to alter the events leading to Chiba-san's death. I had to explain to her that it was impossible.

Setsuna paused a moment choosing her words carefully before continuing. "It went okay but I am afraid it may lead Usagi to do something stupid in her grief. You need to find her as soon as possible."

With that said she winked. "You never know what destiny has planned. Don't take everything Haruka says as the ultimate truth." With a wave and a smile she was gone blending into the crowd.

Seiya wondered what that last bit was all about. 'What was she talking about?' Realization dawned and his eyes widened. 'How did she know about Haruka's taunt? It's too eerie how she knows everything.' Refocusing on the matter at hand he hurried in the direction of Usagi's house.

* * *

When Seiya left Taiki and Yaten they found themselves bored. "He's heading for trouble." Yaten sat on the couch pondering their meeting with Neptune and Uranus. Taiki glanced at him knowing he was referring to Seiya. 

"Yeah he probably is because love usually leads to trouble. I wouldn't mind though I think a little love might be a good thing. Hey in fact, toss me the phone book." Yaten's head rose sharply.

"What are you thinking?" He picked up the phone book and held it out for Taiki.

"I'm thinking about finding me some of what Seiya has. Besides that there are four girls that need to know we are back.." As he reached out to grab the phone book Yaten pulled back at the last second.

"You must be joking right? Tell me your not going to call those crazy people." Yaten shuddered at his own words. He remembered all too well how one blonde headed woman had driven him crazy. 'If I am honest though I liked the attention but I can't admit that. Hmm how do I get him to call and still pretend to be outraged?' Holding the phone book above his head he teased Taiki with it.

"If you want it you're going to have to get through me to get it." He threw Taiki a challenging glance. "Come on little boy some girls are waiting by the phone." His smirk finally pushed Taiki over the edge. With a loud yell he tackled Yaten nearly overturning the couch. They struggled for a few minutes and then Yaten hid his grin as he let Taiki grab the phone book.

"I got it! I got it!" Taiki strutted around the room. "Now little boy I am going to call those girls and you will join me in meeting them."

Yaten hid his smile. "I don't have to like it and you had better keep that crazy blonde away from me." He grumbled so well that Taiki threw him an odd glance.

"Yaten Kou are you batting for the other side?" He wanted to see Yaten's reaction to his question.

"Huh? What are you asking exactly?" Yaten looked puzzled. "I don't even play baseball." That made Taiki laugh.

"No I mean are you, you know, not interested in girls, you know batting for the men?" Yaten's look was priceless. His eyes had bugged out and his mouth hung open. With a yell of his own he jumped over the couch and tackled Taiki dropping him to the floor. Taiki tried to get out of Yaten's grasp by shoving him off. When he finally managed to get loose he jumped up.

"Enough already! I am calling the girls now. Deal with it."...

* * *

Here is an end to Chapter 1. I hope you have enjoyed it. Please R & R and let me know what you think? 


	3. Chapter 2 First Impressions & Wrestle Ma...

Hello Minna, Here is Chapter 2 for you. I hope you enjoy this story. Please R & R and let me know what you think?

Mamoru is tragically killed. What will the future hold now? Return of the Three Lights! Please read on to find out...

Author's Notes : 'Denotes People's Thoughts' I'd like to take a moment to thank my reviewers.

SerenitYuy – Yes I knew they were females(See prologue) But I thought it would be funny to play with their Male Ego's! Nanami Sakura – Thanks, Cardcaptor eternity – Thanks

I know I know hurry on to the story...

* * *

Makenai

Chapter 2 First Impressions and Wrestle Mania

Usagi was sitting on the bench thinking of Mamo-chan. Sobbing in despair everything was bleak. She could almost feel his presence here in the park. No one understood how she felt. Her friends tried cheering her up and she knew they cared, but they didn't comprehend the pain she was feeling. There wasn't any joy left in her world.

'Why me? After we fought so hard so many times! It isn't fair! I...cannot...fix...it and make things all better.' The pain was nearly excruciating. Her heart felt like someone was tearing it out with a dull knife. ' Mamo-chan...please...I.. ..cannot ...go...on...alone. Why must I? I want to be with you even in death.' Her thoughts took a down turn and she cried even harder as she focused on her own death. Crying until she felt completely drained and numb she stood and started wandering home.

Eyes cast down she was lost in a haze of suicidal thoughts. Slamming into a muscled chest she immediately apologized.

"Gomen gomen." Keeping her head down she started to walk off when a voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Oi Odango you really should watch where you are going." Seiya had been surprised when the blonde had run right into him but when she lifted her face to look at him his heart nearly broke. The pain radiating from her eyes was devastating. He took note of her appearance. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face seemed wan and pale.

"S...seiya?" 'Is he really here or am I imagining this?' She stood frozen in shock not knowing what to say.

"What no hello, no hug or anything for your favorite Three Light?" He tried for lightly teasing but there was a touch of sadness to his voice. He stepped closer and picked up her slack hand.

At that moment Usagi realized it was real or more so that he was real. A lone tear slipped down her cheek as she stood staring up at him. He tenderly reached out with his thumb and wiped the tear away.

"Odango...are you..." He let the sentence trail off. The vulnerability in her face struck at his core. "How about we go and get some ice cream?"

She couldn't find words for the moment and instead she mutely nodded. He kept her hand and tucked her fingers inside of his. Turning he guided her towards the arcade. Holding her hand they walked with an uncomfortable silence between them neither knowing what to say. He was lost in thought trying to figure out how to reach out to her. Before either of them realized it they were standing in front of the arcade.

Glancing down at Uagi he noticed the air of desolation surrounding her. Giving her a look filled with concern he stepped forward and opened the door. Seiya picked a booth and led her towards it. Waiting for her to slide in he took a moment to glance around the place. When she slid in he chose to sit across from her.

"So...how are the girls?" He tried again to ask hard questions but found he couldn't speak the words.

She took a moment to register that he had asked her a question. Swallowing past the lump in her throat she found her voice. "They are good." She slipped back into silence just looking at him with huge pain filled eyes.

He was still trying to figure out how to reach her. 'So far I am making a mess of this. I haven't gotten five words out of her. What do I do? Pity isn't going to cut it.' Never being one to run from a problem he decided to face it head on.

"Odango would you like to talk about it?" He watched for signs of distress.

Her head shot up. "I...I...can't right now." She shook her head roughly to emphasize her words. Seiya decided to push a bit. He wanted to see something, any emotion other than this devastation.

"When can you?" He watched as embers of anger flared to life in her eyes.

"How dare you." She looked angrier than he had ever seen her. "You show up out of the blue and begin making demands!" She was shaking with rage and panting.

He taunted her further. "I dare because I care about you!" He threw her a condescending look.

"Phhhffft If you cared...you would leave me alone until I am ready to talk!" She stood suddenly and bolted through the door. He sat for a moment in shock. Deciding it would be wise he jumped up to follow her. Catching sight of her out on the street he tried to follow her blonde head through the crowd. He stayed a bit behind her until she turned into the park. With a quick sprint he easily caught up to her.

"Odango...Stop right there!" He waited for the explosion. Knowing what was coming made being a part of it no easier. She stopped with her back to him and he could see the anger vibrating in her. She turned around quickly glaring at him.

"You have no right to tell me anything." Stepping up to him she poked his chest. "You shouldn't even be here. Damn You!" She began flailing on his chest helpless to stop the anger that flowed out of her. "Why?." She did not notice that she was no longer yelling at Seiya. "I need you! You should be here! It's not fair! Why did you have to go and die!"

The dam burst and she collapsed against Seiya's chest sobbing. He brought his arms up around her and ran his hand up and down her back speaking soothing nonsense. When she was somewhat calmer he guided her over to a bench.

"Shhh...it's alright." Sitting down with her he pulled her into the crook of his arm. Her head rested against his shoulder. Watching exhaustion overtake her he was not surprised to see her eyes slowly droop closed. He sat still letting her doze against him. Glancing down at her he could see how the stress was wearing her down. She appeared haggard and thinner than he remembered. 'Is she eating? When she wakes up I am going to convince her to eat.'

After a few minutes Usagi's eyes fluttered open and she sat up looking around. She glanced at Seiya to see him regarding her with curiosity.

"Odango When was the last time you ate?" She looked surprised by his question. 'I am right. She has not been eating.'

"Does it really matter?" Her question sounded oddly disinterested. She gazed at him waiting for his reply. She was surprised to see anger burning in his eyes.

"It matters to me. Come on let's go get some food." He did not sound angry just resigned. With a small sigh she stood and followed him. When she got close enough he reached over and took her hand without asking. She did not pull away or argue just letting it be for the moment. Leaving the park he led her to a nearby cafe, and after they were seated ordered their food.

Seiya watched her pick at her food. Without thinking about it he spoke. "Quit playing with your food and eat." When her head shot up in surprise and her mouth opened he didn't think. Heading off the confrontation he could see coming he grabbed a piece of squid and crammed it in her mouth. She could not speak around the food and had no option except to chew. The time it took to chew the rubbery bite helped her calm down. When she finally was able to swallow she gave him a mock stern look.

"Don't ever do that again." She began to eat slowly. Seiya hid his grin and began eating his food. They ate in silence for a few moments before he decided to ask a question.

"So...Have they held the funeral yet?" Seiya watched her face go pale but she responded by nodding. He waited a moment and then continued. "So how was it?"

"Befitting a King, the relatives of the children that he saved showed up. The media attended following up on his heroism." Wrapped up in finally talking about it she missed his hurt look. "We held it at the Shrine, Rei's shrine. See Mamoru has no family so we made all the decisions." She spoke quietly without a lot of emotion.

Seiya lost in his own thoughts was no longer listening. 'Why do they enjoy throwing that in my face? It's not as if I care about being a king, but I tire of hearing about it in every conversation.' He realized Usagi was looking at him with an odd look.

"Well what do you think?" Looking hopeful she waited for his answer. He didn't know what she was asking.

"Sounds nice." Bitterness crept into his tone unintentionally.

Usagi looked perplexed but decided to let it be. Slipping back into silence she just sat watching Seiya for a moment before continuing to eat. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Taking a bite he used the time to gather his thoughts. Now that I have her talking how do I keep her going?' Asking the first thing that came to mind he hoped it would keep the conversation moving.

"Have there been any new enemies?" When she shook her head he knew that was no help. Realizing they had finished their food Seiya had run out of options.

"Well I should probably get you home now. Let me go pay. I'll be right back." He slid out of the booth and strolled to the counter. Sitting lost in thought Usagi did not notice that he had returned.

"You ready?" He watched as she jumped in surprise. She nodded and slid out of the booth. He strolled towards the doors and finally turned around to make sure she was behind him. Once they were out on the street he slowed his pace and walked next to her.

"I have something for you." He handed her a small square of paper. "It's my phone number and I want you to use it any time night or day if you need to talk!" He glanced at her imploringly and prayed she was listening. She somberly nodded. They strolled the rest of the way in silence. When they reached her porch they stood uncomfortably for a moment.

"I hadn't realized how much I have missed you." He smiled tenderly at her confused look. "I will be here tomorrow to visit you. Decide what you would like to do. Ja ne' Odango remember to call me."

Usagi watched as Seiya walked off back the way they had come. When he was finally out of sight she turned and headed inside.

* * *

Seiya arrived back at the apartment to find Taiki and Yaten amicably arguing. Taiki sat flopped on the couch and Yaten was seated in the chair in front of the television.

"Come on, admit it. You know you are happy they agreed to meet with us." Taiki threw Yaten an evil look before continuing. "Otherwise I might still think you are batting for the other side."

Seiya raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Yaten doesn't play baseball. What are you talking about it?" Seiya glanced at Yaten to find him blushing.

"Taiki-seems-to-think-I'm-not-interested-in-girls." Yaten rushed his words out. Glancing at Seiya he saw the amusement his friend was trying to hide.

"Oh really? Why would Yaten not be interested in a blonde bombshell named Aino-chan?" Seiya smirked playfully before rubbing salt in the wound. "If I remember correctly you could not say enough nice things before we left last time." Mimicing Yaten's voice he continued. "Oh Aino-chan I'm really gonna miss you." Needing some stress relief he continued his comedic routine. Making kiss faces in the air he pretended to suck face with said girl.

Taiki was rolling around on the couch laughing so hard he had tears coming out of his eyes. Yaten just sat shocked until with a yell he jumped up and swept Seiya's feet out from under him. Seeing Yaten tear into Seiya Taiki decided to help. Jumping into the fray they all three ended up bruised and sore. When finally Seiya called a halt to the silliness they decided they were hungry.

"Look Yaten, I was just teasing you. If you don't like Aino-chan, or any girl, that is up to you." Seiya glanced at Taiki and shook his head. "Enough Taiki let him be. Now I don't know about you two but I am hungry. Up for pizza?"

The other two nodded and Seiya grabbed the phone. Calling a local pizza place he ordered two large pizza's. Waiting for the food they began discussing their reunion tour.

* * *

Surviving through dinner mechanically Usagi did not say a word, and only picked at her food. Her parents looked on with heavy hearts knowing how badly she was suffering. They had tried to reach out to her but it proved useless. She was somewhere between denial, anger, and grief. Ikuko nearly cried to see her daughter looking so broken. She had tried to talk to Usagi but her daughter had just sobbed helplessly through the whole conversation. Now Ikuko tried once more to reach out to her daughter.

"Honey would you like to talk about it?" Ikuko was saddened to see her daughter shake her head again. "Well then why don't you go and try to rest. I'll bring you a cup of cocoa later." Usagi wandered up to her room and glanced around at all the pink and bunnies. Climbing on her bed she curled up into a little ball and cried herself to sleep.

Later when Ikuko checked on Usagi, she found her sleeping and decided not to disturb her. Setting the cup of cocoa on Usagi's nightstand she reached down and pulled Usagi's comforter over her. Smiling sadly she wished Usagi was little again; so that making everything better was as easy as a hug and a kiss.

* * *

Here is an end to Chapter 2. I hope you have enjoyed it. Please R & R and let me know what you think? 


	4. Chapter 3 In The Heat Of The Night & Let...

Hello Minna, Here is Chapter 3. Please R & R and let me know what you think.

Authors Notes : 'Denotes People's Thoughts' I'd like to Thank my latest reviewer PriestessTaisho - I am glad you are enjoying it.

* * *

Makenai 

Chapter 3 InThe Heat Of The Night & Let's Do Lunch!

Usagi climbed through the layers of sleep. Realizing she had slept for several hours she glanced blearily at the clock. It was three in the morning and everything was quiet. Sitting up she glanced around her room.

Seeing the picture on her dresser brought a round of fresh tears. It was of Mamoru and her taken years before. She was holding his arm and they both looked happy.

A fresh wave of pain bit into her heart tearing at it with a vengeance. 'Nothing else matters.' With her mind numb she wandered to the bathroom, and opened the medicine cabinet. Glancing through the little bottles she found what she was looking for. Tucking it in her pocket she headed into her room and sat down on her bed. Pulling it out she looked closely at the instructions on the bottle.

The label read - _Only one pill necessary for a full night's sleep_. Usagi thought about how many it might take for a permanent sleep. Tears ran down her face as she contemplated her last minutes. Thinking of her friends' and family's reaction to her death made her cry harder as guilt consumed her.

"I am so sorry guys." She whispered the words out loud. "Please forgive me, but I cannot go on living." Standing slowly she walked over to her dresser and looked at the picture of her beloved.

"Mamo-chan." It was nothing more than a hoarse whisper torn from her soul. Glancing down a small white square caught her attention. Hesitantly she picked it up and turned it over in her hand. Seiya's name and number were scrawled on it.

Thinking back she remembered "It's my phone number and I want you to use it any time night or day if you need to talk!" She pondered the idea for a moment. 'I know he is going to try and talk me out of it. I don't know what to do, but living is too painful.' Her conscience chose that moment to revolt. 'You at least owe him a goodbye! He did come all the way just to see you. Yeah but...no buts about it. Call him.'

She slowly walked towards the phone unsure of what she was about to do. Picking up the receiver she listened to the dial tone. One by one she punched in the numbers...5...5...5...4...1...9...6 As she heard each beep fear thrummed through her, fear that he might answer and fear that he might not. When it rang the first time she almost hung up. Taking a deep breath and holding it, Usagi gathered her resolve and listened for the second ring. When it rang a third time she was about to give up. Reaching out to push the disconnect button she was stopped by a click and a sleepy voice.

"Moshi moshi?" She could hear his relaxed breathing through the phone.

"Seiya?" She spoke softly rushing her words just to get them out. "I called to say goodbye." A lone tear escaped and slipped rapidly down her cheek. 'This is harder than I thought it was going to be.' "I...I can't live like this so I have to go and be with Mamo-chan. I just wanted to say thank you for caring for me when I needed it.

Hearing her words Seiya sat straight up out of bed. "Odango...Wait...we need to talk...please listen." He listened for a second straining to hear her breathing before continuing. "Please whatever you do, don't hang up. Talk to me, please?"

"I...I...can't go on like this. I am not a very strong person." She swiped at tears as they ran down her face.

"Odango...Usagi...you beat Galaxia. Of course you are strong! What about your friends and family." He realized how desperate the situation had become. "Listen to me. Your friends and family need you. You are their hope and happiness. They love you very much." His next words slipped out before he could stop them. "I love you..." Usagi hung up the phone dazed and confused.

Seiya heard the click and spoke in a panicky voice. "Odango...Odango listen..." When the dial tone beeped his heart was filled with dread. Jumping out of bed he threw on clothes. Grabbing his keys he hurried out the door. Fearing what he might find when he arrived he ran the whole way. 'Hurry..hurry..hurry..hurry..hurry'. With his heart in his throat he scrambled up the tree that sat outside her window. Finally reaching the branch level with the window he was relieved to see Usagi sitting on the edge of the bed crying. She was holding something small in her hands just staring at it.

He reached out from his perch and knocked softly. Not wanting to wake up her family he was glad to see her glance up at his knock. She strolled across the room and slid the window open. Feeling shy and completely at a loss for words she just turned around and walked back to her bed.

Seiya slid across to the window and climbed in quietly. Taking time to catch his breath he turned and slid the window closed. Turning back around he wasn't surprised to see her sitting there crying. Walking over to her bed he dropped to his knees in front of her. Without asking for permission he reached out and slowly took the object from her hand.

Looking down at what he held, he sucked in a breath when he realized what it was for. Glancing up at her he could see the painful desperation etched in her features. Reaching out again he picked up her hand.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. I thought you were going to..." His words trailed off and he thought for a second before continuing. "I have never been so scared thinking I would find myself too late." His words were gruff even to his own ears but at the moment he didn't care. Once he had realized she was safe rather than being worried he was angry. "What were you thinking?" He rasped the words out quietly and in the silence they sounded fierce. He paused trying to bring his temper under control. "Do you realize how many people you would hurt?" Seiya pocketed the bottle and with a deep sigh dropped his head in her lap.

"I can't lose you." The words were spoken so quietly that Usagi first thought she had imagined them. Yet when he glanced up at her she could see the truth of his statement in his eyes. Naked vulnerability mixed with need burned brightly in his worried eyes. "It's too soon. I know that. Forget I said anything." He pulled himself back under control and stood up. Wandering over to the window he stared out into the night. He heard the bed squeak as she stood. A small hand on his arm let him know she had followed. He half turned glancing at her.

"I..I'm sorry." Taking a deep breath Usagi fought for control. "I...just don't know how to go on. It hurts so badly at times it feels like it is ripping my heart out." Tears ran down her face as her control slipped. "The rest of the time I just feel completely numb like nothing matters."

"It all matters." Seiya set his hands on her shoulders and shook her gently. "You can't be that selfish. I won't allow it." Before he realized what was happening her hand connected with his cheek. Reeling in shock he watched mutely as she dropped to her knees and let grief bow her. Bending down he scooped her up and carried her to her bed.

He sat holding her until she cried herself to sleep. Lost in thought, time had no meaning until the birds started alerting him to morning. He knew he had to leave before her family woke for the day. Readjusting her he slipped his arm out from under her and pulled the comforter up over her. Dropping a kiss on her forehead he whispered. "I'll see you later today." He walked to the window and slipped out and into the tree. With a last glance back he climbed to the ground and headed back. Seiya made it back to the apartment just before sunup. Crawling back into bed he slept for a couple of hours.

When Seiya came out of his room it was to find Taiki and Yaten already up. They were preparing to go and meet the girls. Grabbing a couple of pieces of left over pizza and throwing them on a plate Seiya sat in a bar stool and began to eat. Taiki threw him a glance filled with curiosity.

"So how come your up so late?" He looked eager to hear Seiya's excuse. Yaten glanced up at Seiya also in interest.

"Well it's like this...I got a late night phone call and had to go help a friend out. I didn't get in until dawn" The other two looked surprised.

"Is your friend all right then?" Yaten asked hesitantly. Both Yaten and Taiki looked at Seiya with serious expressions. At Seiya's nod they both seemed to relax a little.

"Are you coming with us to meet the girls?" Taiki asked grinning as he snagged a piece of pizza off of Seiya's plate. Turning around as he took a bite he looked expectantly at Seiya.

"I'm not sure. Are the girls bringing Usagi along?" He looked to the other two for confirmation. They both looked unsure.

"We didn't think to ask. How is Usagi by the way? You didn't say much last night." Yaten looked honestly concerned.

Seiya thought for a moment before replying. "It's worse than I expected. She is taking his death very badly." Taiki and Yaten could see his worry and decided to let the subject drop.

"Let me call Aino-chan and ask." Jumping up Yaten walked over and picked up the receiver and dialed. They heard a muted conversation and then he hung up.

"Well?" Seiya glanced at Yaten with an odd look. Yaten shook his head and then explained.

"They called Usagi but she wasn't up for it. By the way I am supposed to tell you to get your butt over there and keep an eye on her." Seiya hid his smile but he knew that Yaten must have been concerned if he went to the trouble to call Aino-chan. They sat for a few more minutes before Taiki and Yaten had to leave. As they went out the door Seiya called out.

"Now don't have too much fun with all of those cute girls." He laughed to see them both look back in shock. Heading for the bathroom he took a quick shower. Climbing out Seiya threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt before hurrying through the rest of his routine. Grabbing his coat and keys he locked up before heading out.

Taiki and Yaten found their way to the Crown Arcade. Taiki was excited to see the girls again where as Yaten was still unsure of this whole mess. He caught Taiki by the scruff of his shirt and stopped him from entering.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" He spun Taiki around easily and glared at him. "I have a bad feeling about this. Tell me one more time, why this is a good idea?" Taiki glanced at him in shock.

"Look I am only going to say this once. I think that what Seiya has is special and I'd like to see if there is something like that for me." He tried to make Yaten understand. "I want….oh never mind. Let's just do this." Taiki turned around and without looking back he entered the arcade. Yaten stood for a moment contemplating his words before following Taiki in.

Minako, Rei, Makoto and Ami were sitting in the corner round booth to leave room for Taiki and Yaten at each end. The girls spotted them almost the moment they walked in the door. Minako waved the moment she spotted Taiki coming through the door. She watched avidly for signs of Yaten. She was honestly excited that the Three Lights had decided to come back for a reunion tour.

"They're here." She glanced at her friends with excitement dancing in her eyes. "I'm glad Seiya is here. Maybe it will help cheer up Usagi."

"Yeah and Yaten being here will cheer you up right?" Rei winked at Minako teasing her friend. A light blush stained Minako's cheeks as the guys walked up. She glanced down trying to hide it. Glancing at Ami she noticed that as usual her friend was reading from a book in her lap.

Taiki glanced at the girls as he strolled up. 'They all look the same. What am I thinking? It has only been six months.' He smiled affably before slipping into the booth next to Ami. Yaten slid in the other side which put him right next to Minako.

Glancing at her surreptitiously he tried to ignore the slight stirring of his heartbeat. 'Stop right now. I cannot stand this blonde maniac even if my body does react to her.' She glanced shyly at him but chose not to speak.

The group sat in silence for a moment no one knowing how to break the ice. They all just glanced around looking for the differences and similarities to the people they had fought so closely with.

"So how is life on Kinmokusei? Minako looked expectantly at Taiki, ignoring Yaten for the moment. The girls all threw her surprised looks wondering at her odd behavior. Yaten sat watching the byplay of the girls. He knew Minako was up to something.

"It is all right. Princess Kakyuu has done amazing things and life has returned to a somewhat normal routine." Taiki chose that moment to reveal why they had returned. "Look we came back because Seiya felt something wrong here. Yes we have spoken with Neptune and Uranus but we want to ask you. How is your Princess holding up?"

The girls all glanced at Rei leaving her to be the unofficial spokesman. "She has taken his death very hard." She paused taking a moment to choose her words carefully. "We have not yet found a way to reach out to her. Her grief is weighing her down and we are seriously worried." Leaving off there she decided to wait to further explain.

"Have there been any new threats?" Yaten decided a change of topic was called for. He glanced at Minako even as he tried not to. She shook her head and he looked away. Staring at him, Minako tried to think of a way to catch his attention.

"So what is new with all of you guys?" Yaten tried to keep the conversation going.

"Well…" Rei began but was cut off by Makoto. "We all got into high school. Even Usagi passed all of her tests with fairly decent scores." As the girls took turns updating them on everything; Taiki sat watching the girls thinking of each one.

'Rei is very intelligent and good looking. That is something to keep in mind. Makoto is beautiful in an athletic way and her cooking is fabulous. Ami seems shy but she has a lot of inner strength and intelligence. She seems to be the quiet one of the group.' He never even considered Minako because he could see the look in her eyes as she glanced at Yaten. 'She's all yours my friend.' If only Yaten could hear his thoughts. He was snapped back into the moment by Ami lightly patting his arm.

"She is waiting for you." He glanced at Ami in confusion until he noticed the waitress standing there with her notepad in hand.

"Oh." He colored in embarrassment to be caught wool gathering. "I'd like a double cheeseburger, fries and a soda please." The waitress nodded as she scribbled on the notepad. Apparently everyone else had already ordered and the waitress left to fill their order.

Yaten could not relax each and every time Minako moved her perfume wafted his direction. Glancing upwards he noticed the ceiling fan. 'That would be why it is blowing my way.' He found the smell appealing but would not admit it even to himself. He caught himself glancing her way without realizing it. His eyes met with startled blue ones that quickly glanced away. 'I have to quit doing this.'

Taiki tried to decide which of the girls he wanted to get to know better. Being a thoughtful person he didn't want to lead anyone on or hurt someone by accident. He thought about the last time when they were here. 'I remember sitting next to Ami-chan when we played cards at Usagi's house. That sure proved to be an interesting night.'

"Earth to Taiki-san? Are you there?" Yaten threw Taiki an odd glance. This was the second time he had been caught spacing out. 'Thank Kami that was not me.' "Taiki the girls asked what we have planned later on." Taiki was saved from replying because at that moment the waitress chose to bring their food.

* * *

Here is an end to Chapter 3. Please R & R and let me know what you think? 


	5. Chapter 4 All Together Now & Kisses Hand...

Hello Here is Chapter 4 of Makenai. I hope you enjoy it. Please R & R and let me know what you think.

Author's Notes - 'Denotes People's Thoughts' Thanks to my ONLY reviewer PriestessTaisho I am glad that someone is actually enjoying this story.

* * *

Makenai

Chapter 4 – All Together Now & Kisses Handprints And Gravestones Oh My!

It was nearing eleven a.m. when Seiya strolled up to Usagi's front door and took a deep breath. Preparing to knock he was surprised to see the door open quickly and Usagi race out.

"I'll be back later. Love you guys." She grabbed Seiya by the wrist and pulled him up the block. Peeking back repeatedly she tugged sharing her urgency.

"Oi Odango. What was that for?" He glanced quizzically at her waiting for an answer. She took a moment to catch her breath before explaining.

"My parent's wouldn't understand." She left off there hoping he wouldn't question her any further. Changing the subject she tried distracting him by stopping directly in front of him and turning to face him. "I wanted to uh." She ducked her head in embarrassment before continuing. "Uh to say thank you." Mumbling and blushing faintly she kept her head down. "Thank you for being there last night."

"You're welcome." Seiya's eyes softened as he watched her scrape her toe across the pavement. The night before was etched into his memory. He reached forward tentatively and with a finger lifted her chin. "I am really glad you called me. Please remember you can call me anytime." He left off there hoping she understood his unspoken message.

She glanced up startled by the intense look in his eyes. She could not interpret the look, but it sent a frisson of electricity dancing up her spine. She stood completely still whether in fear or excitement or some other unknown emotion. The spell he wove around them stole her breath, and she could feel his finger still warm against her chin.

Watching her intently he was glad to see some emotion dancing around her features. She seemed a little more animated today. When he finally pulled his finger back and tapped her nose the spell was broken and everything suddenly seemed different.

Her breath whooshed out and it sounded to her own ears like a disappointed sigh. 'Why would I be disappointed? What do I want?'

With a tender smile he watched the confusion dance across her features. Reaching out he grabbed her hand and tugged lightly. "You want to go see everyone don't you? I think if you are up to it we could still catch them at the arcade." Slipping her fingers in between his, he used his thumb to gently stoke the back of her hand.

Usagi lost in thought, was trying to decide and after a moment nodded in agreement. They walked along in silence, Usagi contemplating her own reactions and Seiya thinking of how to keep her animated. Still holding her hand and stroking it, he pondered how best to keep her off balance.

Seiya and Usagi walked into the Arcade to find the waitress delivering food to all of their friends. They waited letting her do her job before joining the group.

When Minako looked up and saw Seiya and Usagi she smiled. Rei noticed her smile and followed her happy gaze to see the two standing off to the side. She immediately put a hand on Makoto's arm and caught her attention. Pointing at Seiya and Usagi Rei caught Ami's attention at the same time. Yaten was surprised to see Minako looking thrilled; following her gaze he saw Seiya with a haggard Usagi in tow. When Ami tapped Taiki's arm she glanced in their direction alerting Taiki to their presence. Everyone was now smiling; eagerly anticipating Usagi and Seiya joining them.

Seiya watched as their arrival caught everyone's attention. 'They don't seem angry that I am here. That is a good sign. Wait what is this? Smiles, they seem happy that we are here together.' His eyes widened in surprise as he caught all of the happy looks. It warmed his heart to see them all smiling and excited to see Usagi with him. There wasn't a hostile glance in the group and that bolstered his confidence. After meeting with Neptune and Uranus he wasn't sure how his arrival would be taken.

"Yaten move closer over here. Everyone shove over and make room." Minako patted the bench next to her as the waitress walked away.

Yaten threw her a frightened glance before hesitantly sliding closer. Come on….more…….You can come closer. I don't bite you know." She leaned in close and whispered for Yaten's ears only, "I do nibble though." His blush caught everyone off guard and they wondered what Minako had said.

Seiya let Usagi slide in next to Yaten before sitting next to her. The group was more crammed around the table, but it seemed to add an air of intimacy.

Taiki watched as Seiya and Usagi arrived and finally got to sit down. When Yaten moved closer to Minako he chuckled to see his friend blush. Wondering what outrageous thing Minako had whispered he glanced over at Ami. His eyes met with startled blue ones. Her mouth fell open and a slight blush stained her cheeks as she realized she had been caught staring.

"What do you think Minako said?" He acted as though nothing had happened trying to make sure she wasn't uncomfortable.

Ami not knowing what to think recovered enough to shake her head. She leaned close to Makoto whispering. "Do you know what Minako said to Yaten?" When Makoto shook her head Ami continued. "Ask Rei maybe she overheard."

Taiki watched in fascination as the process continued. Makoto leaned over and whispered to Rei. He watched Rei shrug her shoulders delicately. Then she smiled and leaned towards Minako and began whispering. When Rei giggled he knew he would have an answer.

Seiya watched as Taiki whispered with Ami and Minako studiously ignored Yaten for the moment. Leaning in towards Usagi he smiled.

"Hey does Minako like Yaten or does she just tease everyone that way?" Usagi looked surprised a moment to be asked such a question. Pondering her answer she took a moment to choose her words carefully.

"I think she does although she won't admit to it." She has been kind of mellow since you guys went home. I never really thought about it until now but I think she might have missed him." She glanced at Seiya to see him watching her again with an odd look.

"That is good then, Yaten needs to be shook up." Seiya continued studying Usagi as he thought about his friend. 'I know he is lonely. Someone like Minako-chan would be good for him.' When he realized someone was calling his name he snapped back to the moment.

"Seiya….Seiya? I asked you a question." Seiya threw Taiki a quizzical glance.

Taiki grinned before repeating his question.

"The girls would like to know what we are up to later this evening. If you can take your eyes off of Usagi for a moment I need your input." The group laughed as Usagi blushed in embarrassment until Seiya spoke.

"If you had someone as beautiful to look at I am sure your attention would be drawn away too." Seiya eyes widened as everyone started laughing and Taiki colored in embarrassment.

Seiya sat pondering what was funny until a weird vibe caught his attention.

Glancing surreptitiously at Usagi, Seiya immediately noticed the change in her attitude. He could see her getting seriously angry 'What caused her mood change?' Looking around at everyone he sighed in relief because no one else seemed to have noticed. He knew he had to do something quickly.

"Guys we have to go now. I...uh…promised Usagi I would show her something special." He slid out of the booth and stood up. She followed suit and he grabbed her hand when she stood up. "We'll see all of you again soon." Waving he hurried out of the arcade pulling her gently along.

When they reached the street he quickly found an alley to duck into where they might have a little privacy. He could see her seething with anger.

"How dare you?" She hissed not understanding herself why she was so angry. She watched as Seiya looked baffled.

"How dare I what? I am sorry but I don't understand why you're angry or what I have done to make you angry." He took a tiny step back watching as she took a step forward. His eyes widened when she came even closer.

"You made me the butt of their jokes." Her eyes flashed with anger as her hand came up.

"Oi Odango wait a minute. What are you talking about?" Seiya watched the emotions dance across her face.

"You made me the butt of their jokes….Don't play stupid with me. They were laughing at me because you said…..you said…….I was beautiful." Usagi jabbed him in the chest with her finger. He stepped back again and found a brick wall at his back. With no where to go he had to act quickly before this got out of hand. 'What should I do?'

Thinking quickly he grabbed her around the waist and turned sharply so that her back came up against the wall. He set each of his hands on her wrists and held them gently out to the side. 'If she's going to be mad might as well give her a reason.'

Without thinking about it too much; wanting to silence the barrage coming he leaned down and caught her lips in a cautious kiss. At first Usagi was shocked to her core and unable to think straight. His lips were gentle and warm; the taste of mint tickled her senses. When his tongue stroked over her bottom lip the feelings assailing her became her own undoing. She sighed softly and with that sound bells went off in her mind.

It took him a moment to realize she was struggling to break free. When he pulled back and let her wrists go he immediately regretted it.

His head snapped back and tears ran out of his eyes. He could feel the stinging of his cheek. 'Damn she's quick!' The same hand that slapped him now scrubbed over her lips trying to remove the imagined taint.

"Usagi enough we need to talk." Seiya threw her a wary glance as he readied himself. "Look I….uh…..I owe you an apology. I know you weren't ready for that." He looked really sincere and the red handprint on his cheek had to hurt.

"I'll think about forgiving you." She watched him hang his head dejectedly. "I am sorry for getting so angry but I just lost control thinking that they were all laughing at me."

His head came up slowly and he glanced at her with a sigh. "They weren't laughing at you. For your information they were laughing at Taiki because his attention was lost on Ami.

Usagi's head shot up at that piece of news. "Really, I had no clue." She thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah it must have happened before we arrived. You had no way of knowing." Seiya watched as she realized her mistake. He could see guilt creep into her eyes, and watched as she collapsed in on herself. When her eyes began tearing up it was already too late. Seiya had no warning as she turned and dashed away. With a blink of his eyes she was gone…………

* * *

Usagi darted out of the alley as the tears began falling. She ran blindly not paying attention to the direction; running until her muscles were screaming for a break. Usagi realized she had run to Rei's temple. Pushing herself she ran up the steps and around the temple. Taking the long route out and around everything she finally reached the back corner of the woods.

It was a beautiful peaceful spot where they decided he should remain for all eternity. It was just a small clearing with wildflowers but it seemed appropriate. She stumbled up to the headstone and collapsed. Usagi sat raggedly gasping for breath trying to slow her body down. Her heart was slamming in her chest and she almost wished it would explode ending all of her suffering.

'Mamo-chan..?' This was her first time of coming to visit his grave. She was still crying the guilt adding to her confusion. "I didn't enjoy it." 'But you did enjoy it and you know it.' Her conscience at least was able to be honest. 'You also like Seiya and the way he makes you feel.' Usagi leaned against the headstone crying even harder. "I...I'm sorry. Mamo-chan I won't forsake you…I won't…I won't…I promise." She found herself worn out and thought she would rest her eyes for a moment. "I promise Mamo-chan." The words drifted from her lips as she gave up and drifted off to sleep…………

* * *

When Rei returned to the temple she decided a visit to his grave was in order. She wandered out through the woods listening to the peaceful calming sounds.

When she finally reached the clearing her eyes widened in surprise to see Usagi-chan fast asleep leaning on Mamoru's headstone. The look of anguish upon Usagi's face made Rei wonder; even in sleep Usagi appeared saddened. 'She seemed less troubled earlier. Seiya must have done something to hurt her.'

She knelt next to Usagi and gently shook her shoulder. "Usagi-chan, sweetling wake up." She smiled as blue eyes blinked open.

"Rei-chan what are you...?" Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfect little oh when she realized what she had done. Rei glanced at her with soft amusement.

"Usagi-chan are you okay?" She watched as emotions danced across her friends features. Guilt and pain and sadness all appeared before being replaced with sorrow.

"No………yes………I don't know." Usagi let out a sigh and slowly stood. "Thank you for caring Rei-chan." She gave her friend a gentle hug and turned wandering away. Rei stood watching; worried thinking about who to call.

* * *

Here is an end to Chapter 4. Please R & R and let me know what you think? Please? 


	6. Chaoter 5 Battle Royal & Doctor Yaten?

Hello Minna, Here is Chapter 5 of Makenai. I really hope you enjoy it, please R & R and let me know what you think.

Author's Notes – 'Denotes people's thoughts' I'd like to thank my reviewers. PriestessTaisho – Thanks! CardCaptor Eternity – I am glad you like it. Silver Moonlight-81 – Here you go! Peachfan-14 – I am glad to hear that you enjoy it. Here is more!

On another note **WARNING!** The upcoming Chapter you are about to read carries a bit of violence. A man and woman physically fighting! So if this bothers you please do not read it as you have been warned! I know I know hurry on to the good stuff...

* * *

Makenai 

Chapter 5 – Battle Royal & Doctor Yaten?

Haruka hung the phone up shaking with anger. 'Damn creep! I warned him.' She took a deep breath trying to control her temper. Her hands clenched and unclenched as she thought about what Rei-chan had told her.

"It makes no sense; Seiya-kun must have hurt her. Haruka-chan Usagi looked so sad sleeping there against Mamoru's headstone. Earlier when we saw her she looked almost happy but when I asked her about being okay she couldn't give me a straight answer."

Haruka ran a hand through her blonde hair in frustration as she paced around the room.

Michiru chose that moment to walk into the room. She glanced at her lover and saw the anger vibrating within her. Rather than asking outright she figured Haruka would tell her when she was ready.

"So who was on the phone?" Michiru thought maybe Haruka would spill.

"Rei-chan……and her reason for calling was not good either." Haruka took a deep breath trying to stay rational. "It seems that the creep hurt our princess." It was all she could bite out without putting her fist through something.

Michiru looked shocked. "Are you sure?" She waited for confirmation from Haruka.

"Rei seemed to be, and that is enough for me. I am going to look for the creep now. I warned him I would personally kill him and now I get to keep my promise." The grin on her face sent warning bells off in Michiru's head.

Michiru watched as Haruka hurried out the door whistling an angry tune. She thought about calling Seiya and giving him fair warning until she realized that she didn't have his number. Instead she hurried to the door hoping to catch up with Haruka.

* * *

Seiya had searched all over and was heading for Usagi's house. He was frustrated by the fact that he couldn't find her. He was a block up from her house when a shove from behind sent him tumbling to his knees. He jumped up quickly and turned around. 

His eyes widened in shock; taking in a very angry Haruka. She stood there watching him smirking; her sleeves were rolled up and ready for action.

"What the hell was that for?" He glared at her waiting to see where this went.

"You know what that was for baka! I warned you and now I am going to kill you."

"She…she told you about that?" His stomach suddenly seemed filled with ice water. 'Would she tell Haruka?'

"Trust me I hear everything." Haruka popped her knuckles; getting ready to attack.

"Well you know….um…kissing her was the only way to stop her tirade." Seiya hoped his explanation helped some how.

"You kissed her!" The deadly calm of her voice did more to Seiya than anything else could have.

"You said you knew. What exactly were you talking about?" Seiya shook his head; this confrontation was not going well.

"I warned you yesterday that if you hurt her in any way I would kill you. Now you have given me the opportunity to fulfill that warning." The look in her eyes was filled with serious intent. There were going to be no more words.

Seiya took a step back preparing for her attack. 'I have never fought with a girl before. Do I take it easy on her?' His misconception cost him dearly. Her punch connected with his jaw sending him flying backwards. He was immediately on the defensive.

Haruka smiled as she watched her punch knock him backwards almost off his feet. 'This is going to be easier than I thought.' Seiya straightened thinking quickly. 'Okay maybe if I piss her off she'll be distracted.' Thinking it was worth a shot he began.

"You know something Odango has the sweetest softest lips." He mentally grinned when her cheek twitched. Dodging a blow he decided this might work.

"Yeah and she sighed when I deepened the kiss." He was too busy smirking and missed the uppercut that knocked the air clean out of him. When he doubled over he wheezed.

"I guess that means she enjoyed it." The next time he was ready for her attack and he grabbed her arm using her own force against her.

Haruka's eyes widened with shock as she flipped through the air to land harshly on her back. Taking a deep breath she tried to draw air into her now empty lungs. Managing to get just enough air she jumped up and turned with her fist cocked.

Seiya held up his hand. "Enough already….you have no reason to be pissed just because she enjoyed my kiss." Haruka growled low in her throat.

"Baka I am not pissed because she enjoyed your kiss I am pissed because you hurt her and made her cry!" Haruka almost laughed to see Seiya's jaw drop open. She took advantage of his shock. Her punch caught him unaware and his eye immediately started swelling.

He could not believe she had hit him after uttering such nonsense. He waited for the right moment and threw his punch. He watched as blood trickled from her lip where it had slammed against her teeth.

When Haruka felt his punch connect with her mouth, her eyes widened in surprise. Throwing a hand up she swiped at her mouth only to come away with blood on her hand. She immediately saw red and tackled Seiya throwing them both to the ground.

Sitting on his stomach she prepared to beat him senseless. Her first shot connected with his nose and a sickening crunch could be heard. Blood started pouring out but Haruka didn't even notice.

She had just raised her fist again when she vaguely heard her name being called. Glancing around Haruka saw both Usagi and Michiru running towards her yelling.

Smiling her eyes wandered back down at the prone body before her. She glanced back at the two girls closing in on her. Her jaw dropped open when she noticed that they both looked very angry. Usagi reached her first and shoved her hard.

"Get off of him NOW! What do you think you are doing? She knelt next to Seiya as Haruka picked herself up. He didn't look too healthy at the moment.

"Seiya…Seiya?" She shook his shoulder gently. Haruka watched Usagi with surprise as she tried to help Seiya.

"Kitten, he made you cry! I was just fulfilling my promise. You have to understand I warned him against making you cry."

Usagi turned towards Haruka. "He did not make me cry! I felt bad for slapping him." When Haruka sucked in a breath Usagi glanced at her and then turned away. "We'll discuss this later."

Seiya's eyes slowly blinked open. "Odango? What happened?" He blinked trying to recall why he was lying on the ground hurting. Images flew through his mind and he sat up. "Haruka!" Dizziness assailed him with the quick motion.

It's alright I'll get you home." Usagi reached out and put her arm around him. "Do you think you could stand?" She helped him to his feet. When she stepped back for a moment he tottered and she moved back close to help support his weight.

Usagi glanced back to see a very angry Michiru lecturing a red faced Haruka. She grimaced knowing that if Haruka was red faced then Michiru's lecture must be pretty stern.

She followed Seiya's directions until she found his apartment building. Guiding him into the elevator she pushed the button and waited. When they made it to the apartment door she knocked loudly.

Taiki heard the knock and looked up surprised. No one knew where they lived so why someone would be knocking shocked him. Standing up he walked over and opened the door. Seeing Usagi supporting a very bruised and bleeding Seiya was quite the surprise and his jaw fell open.

"What happened?" He jumped to Seiya's other side taking some of Seiya's weight to help Usagi.

"Haruka and Seiya were fighting." She smiled gratefully at Taiki. "I think his nose is broken. I don't know exactly what brought it about except that I do know Haruka started it because she thought he made me cry." Through this whole speech they wrestled him into his bedroom and laid him on the bed.

Usagi sat on the edge of the bed looking at Seiya. His left eye was swollen shut and his nose was bruised and causing swelling in his right eye. "Do you have any ice? He really needs it." Taiki paused at the foot of the bed, glancing at Usagi's take charge attitude.

Yaten hearing voices coming from Seiya's room wandered to his door just in time to hear Taiki's reply.

"I think we do; let me check the refrigerator." Taiki turned heading towards the door.

"Check for what?" Yaten's voice startled both Usagi and Taiki. They turned at the same time waving Yaten into the room.

When Yaten walked in and saw Seiya on the bed his face was a mask of shock. His jaw hung open as he took in the damage to Seiya's face.

"What happened to him?" He glanced at Taiki first expecting an answer.

"Don't look at me. Talk to her, she brought him home this way." He smiled at Usagi winking at her.

"Haruka happened to him, but she doesn't look so hot herself." Usagi left it there for the moment. Holding up a hand to hold off Yaten's questions she glanced back at Taiki. "Ice, remember?" He looked momentarily stunned at the tone of her voice.

Yaten glanced back and forth between Usagi and Taiki wanting to laugh at their antics. "I'll go check for ice. You two keep an eye on him." He chuckled as he walked out of the room heading for the kitchen. Once there he pulled out a freezer bag and hurried over to the freezer. Pulling out ice cubes he thought about the pain Seiya was probably in. He dumped in quite a bit of ice, and headed for the bathroom. He gathered a hand towel to wrap the ice in and some pain medication. Dampening down the hand towel he wrapped it around the freezer bag. Having the healing skills of the bunch he knew Seiya was going to need the pain medication.

When he arrived back in Seiya's bedroom, both Usagi and Taiki sat talking quietly over Seiya's prone body. Yaten approached the bed and handed Usagi the ice.

"Now Seiya this is not going to feel very good. Taiki is probably going to have to hold you down. Usagi hold his hand." He approached Seiya's head and sat carefully. Seiya threw him a questioning look that needed no words.

"I am going to reset your nose. It is either I do it or we head for the Hospital and let them do it." He waited a moment for Seiya to decide.

Seiya shook his head before speaking. "Just get it done." Usagi picked up his hand and chafed it trying to stay calm.

Yaten placed both of his hands on each side of Seiya's nose and adjusted the bones until they were even, and with another horrible crunch Seiya's nose was straightened back out. He did not make a single noise the whole time and the pressure on Usagi's hand only tightened a bit.

Taiki glanced at Yaten and then at Seiya. Usagi picked up the freezer bag and gently placed it on Seiya's face.

"Here I think this will help." Her voice sounded papery thin and both Yaten and Taiki glanced at her. She was paler than a few moments before but other than that she seemed all right.

"Once this has sat for a bit we will give you some pain medication." She reached up and tenderly brushed his bangs back out of the way. The silence was interrupted when her stomach let out a loud growl. She blushed red and ducked her head.

"Odango is a great nurse. Why don't you two figure out dinner because I think someone is hungry? Usagi watched as Taiki and Yaten chuckled.

"I think we can figure it out." Taiki stood up from the other side of the bed and waved for Yaten to follow. "We'll call you when it's ready." They strolled out of the room leaving Seiya and Usagi alone together.

"Oi Odango, You know all of this is your fault." His words from under the ice pack were light and teasing, but he did not see the guilt that flashed across Usagi's face.

"I know that." Her voice sounded odd when she spoke but Seiya thought it was from watching the resetting of his nose.

"So how are you going to make it up to me? You owe me now don't you?" He smiled a bit despite the pain; thinking of ways to torture her.

"I'm sure I'll think of something. Okay time's up." She pulled off the ice pack to look at his face. It was not a pretty sight. "I'll be right back. You need something to take the medication with."

Hurrying from the room she went to the fridge and grabbed a soda. She smiled to see Taiki and Yaten fumbling through the fridge and cupboards. She went back into the room to find Seiya somewhat propped up waiting for her.

Usagi opened the soda and grabbed the medicine; twisting the cap off she pulled out two of the little white pills.

"These will probably make you sleepy, but they will help with the pain." She handed him the pills and the can of soda. He popped the pills in his mouth and washed them down with the soda. He set the can down on the bedside table and gazed intently at her.

"What?" She glanced at him not understanding his look.

"I haven't had the chance to thank you properly yet." He reached over and picked up her hand, running his thumb gently over the back of her hand. He watched as confusion filled her face.

"Thank me for what?" She watched him suspiciously for a moment wondering if the medicine had already kicked in.

"Thank you for helping me to get home and staying here to take care of me." He watched as she blushed faintly embarrassed.

"Your welcome but this is after all my fault." Usagi toyed with her ponytail guiltily. His eyes widened in surprise.

"What do you mean this is all your fault? It is more like Haruka's fault. I was teasing you earlier when I said that but since you feel guilty I have a big favor to ask of you." He yawned and she could see the painkillers taking effect. She waited to see what his favor was.

"Would you please stay here with me while I sleep?" Seiya gave her a puppy dog eyed look trying to convince her to stay……

When Yaten checked in later to announce dinner he smiled. Usagi was lying on the bed next to Seiya sound asleep and Seiya had possessively thrown his arm around her and pulled her close in his sleep.

* * *

Here is an end to Chapter 5. I hope you have enjoyed it please R & R and feel free to let me know what you think? I promise this next chapter there will be some Minako/Yaten goodness.  


	7. Chapter 6 Everybody Have Fun Tonight!

Hello Minna, Here is Chapter 6 of Makenai. I hope you enjoy it. Please R & R and let me know what you think. I am sorry for the delay in getting this out but my internet was down and lots of other fun things. (Notice the sarcasm there) I know I know excuses, excuses.

Author's Notes - 'Denotes People's Thoughts'

I'd like to take a moment and thank my reviewers.

Peach-fan14 - I hope you like this chapter just as much.

CardCaptorEternity - I'm glad you liked it

SilverMoonlight-81 - Thanks

Lord of the PEEPS - I am glad you are enjoying it.

Okay on to the story.

* * *

Makenai 

Chapter 6 - Everybody Have Fun Tonight!

Yaten strolled idly into the room; he was still smiling as he threw himself down on the couch next to Taiki. Glancing over at Yaten, Taiki was surprised to see a smile on his face.

"So what has you smiling? Are you excited about our going to a movie with the girls?" Taiki teased in a light tone.

"No, I'll show you what has me smiling." He jumped up and waved for Taiki to follow. Holding a finger up to his lips he signaled for quiet. Walking to Seiya's door he opened it far enough so that they could both peek in.

Usagi was lying on the bed next to Seiya sound asleep and Seiya had possessively thrown his arm around her and pulled her close in his sleep.

Yaten almost chuckled when he saw the look on Taiki's face. It mirrored his more than likely; a goofy kind of happy look that men don't get very often. Heading back out to the living room Yaten flopped back down on the couch.

"Now you know why I was smiling." He left it at that; glancing at his watch to check the time. They still had another half an hour before they had to leave. "We still have one small problem though. Usagi's parents are probably starting to worry. Who should we call?"

"Well one of the girls obviously." Taiki looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing. "I could call Ami and let her know to cover for Usagi." Taiki tried to hide his excitement at the thought of calling Ami-chan. 'This is cool. I have wanted to talk to her.'

Yaten was relieved that Taiki didn't expect him to call Aino-chan. "Go for it. I think that is a great idea." 'Plus it keeps me from that maniacal blonde.' Taiki nodded and proceeded to call Ami-chan.

He looked up her number in the phone book and picked up the phone. As he dialed each number he committed it to memory. 5 - 5 -5 - 9 -1 - 7 - 6. The phone rang twice before a feminine voice answered breathlessly.

"Moshi-moshi? He could hear soft breaths through the phone.

"Hello May I speak with Mizuno Ami please." Taiki thought he heard a quiet squeal of excitement.

"This is Ami-chan. May I ask who is calling?" She listened excitedly hoping that her guess was right.

"This is Kou Taiki. I have a giant favor to ask of you. You see we have Usagi here. Um I don't know if anyone told you about the fight."

"What fight?" Taiki heard her gasp of surprise and question.

"Well you see Uranus decided to have it out with Seiya-kun and he got hurt. Usagi is here only to care for him. We hoped you might call her parents and cover for her. She is asleep at the moment."

"I can do that. I'll just tell them that she is staying with me tonight. So are you still meeting us at the theater?" The questioning tone in her voice led him to hope.

"Yeah Yaten and I are still planning on coming." Taiki heard her sigh of relief and his hopes were bolstered even higher.

"Well I'd better let you go so you can call her parents but it has been nice chatting. I'll see you shortly." Taiki tried sounding casual but it was hard hiding his excitement.

"Bye then." He heard her push the disconnect button and he stood motionless, grinning like an idiot, as the dial tone beeped in his ear.

* * *

Yaten and Taiki arrived before the girls. They stood outside the theater and watched the crowds moving in every direction. Yaten leaned against a giant concrete light pole, with his arms crossed and a pouting look on his face. 

"How did we get roped into this one?" He glanced at Taiki for an explanation. A faint blush stole across his friends cheeks.

"Well um it seemed the best way to spend some time with them, don't you think." He looked every where but directly at Yaten.

"What do you mean spend time with them?" Yaten waited to see him explain his way out of this one.

"You know time uninterrupted. This way everyone won't be chatting. It'll be just Ami-chan and I..." A hand flew over his mouth as he realized his slip.

"You roped us into this hell so you could spend time with Mizuno-chan uninterrupted?" Yaten's eyes widened in shock before it dawned him. He hid his smile as he spoke, "You like her! Well why not just ask her out on a date?"

"I um figured a group date would help ease her into it. I plan on asking her tonight."

"Asking who tonight?" The light feminine voice came directly from behind him. Taiki visibly paled before pulling himself together, and turned glancing to see Minako. Yaten would have laughed if it had been anyone other than Aino-chan; he just nodded a curt greeting.

Taiki thought quickly, 'what do I say...what do I say?' "Uh I wanted to ask Mizuno-chan a quantum physics question." He stayed calm as the rest of the girls walked up behind Minako. Ami Rei and Makoto all smiled in greeting.

They all climbed into line and soon each had purchased a ticket. The group made it into the theater and went to find seats. Once they reached the middle row Taiki slid in and walked down six seats. Without really trying to Ami slipped in next and Makoto and Rei followed her with Minako close behind. Yaten gritted his teeth as he realized what had happened. 'She planned it. I just bet she planned it this way.' With a sigh of resignation he slid into the very last seat right next to that maniacal blonde.

Within moments the lights were going down and everyone was engaged in watching the latest previews.

Taiki glanced at the petite blue haired girl beside him and smiled. Feeling someone watching her she glanced up and a quick smile danced over her features before her eyes wandered back to the screen.

'Thank god he cannot see my face. I probably look like a tomato.' Without thinking about it she lifted her arm to place it on the armrest. When her arm met warm strong flesh her eyes jumped to Taiki. He glanced at her with a warm smile.

"No biggie, here rest your arm on mine. We can share." He prayed it was not that obvious. She set her arm hesitantly on his. When he entwined their fingers she smiled softly.

Down at the other end of the row things were not going so smoothly. Yaten had sat and held himself stiffly afraid of accidentally touching her. They had bumped arms twice already. Each time he was more than aware of the effect she had on him. It was like a small electric charge dancing over his flesh.

'C'mon knock it off. It's all in my head.' He sat praying as her perfume assaulted his senses. It was light and refreshing with an intoxicating pull. He glanced down at her to see her glance up at him at the same moment. Their eyes tangled for a moment before both pulled away to look back at the screen. He paused thoughtfully for a moment and then glanced back at her. His eyes widened in shock to see her eyes filled with sadness.

'WHAT? Why would she be sad?' He puzzled over that for a moment until it hit him like a wave. 'Could I have caused her sadness?' He started pondering how he had behaved towards her since the Three Lights had returned. 'I guess I have probably come across as a real jerk.'

Minako sat trying to hold back her tears. 'Why does he look at me that way?' She had not discussed her secret worries with anyone; there hadn't been any time so far. The look in his eyes really bothered her because it seemed as though he strongly disliked her. She sat ignoring the movie for the moment instead thinking things through.

She came to a decision when she realized that it was not her that had the problem. Leaning towards Rei she whispered quietly.

"Hey I am going to take off. I'll stop by the Temple later." Minako tried to appear normally happy and effervescent.

Rei looked at her quizzically for a second and then nodded. 'She will talk to us when she is ready.' Rei's attention wandered back to the movie.

Minako quietly stood and slipped by Yaten with a murmured, "Sumimasen". When Yaten heard Minako say excuse me and quietly slip out he decided it would be wise to follow. He waved at everyone and quickly slipped out after her.

He didn't approach her immediately just deciding to trail a little ways behind her. She left the theater to wander out to the street.

Walking out into the bright sunlight Minako tried to forget the look in Yaten's eyes. She wandered up the street heading for the park. Watching all the couples walk by she had to wonder.

'Why do you always see couples when you are not part of one? It just doesn't seem fair.' With a soft smile she followed the trail to the play ground and wandered over to the swings.

Sitting in one she pushed off gently and let the swing carry her back and forth. Enjoying the gentle motion she let her thoughts ponder. 'Why does he look at me that way? I know there isn't really anything wrong with me.' Getting no where she found her thoughts going in circles, and with a sigh of frustration she gave up trying.

When the hair of the back of her neck tingled she realized someone was watching her. With a start she turned and found the object of her thoughts leaning against a tree.

Yaten followed her into the park and walked over to lean against a tree as she sat in the swing. Her thoughts must have been far away because she had not noticed him. He watched the play of emotions as she swung back and forth. Confusion, sadness and frustration all danced across her features as she pondered her mysteries. Until with a start she suddenly spotted him.

"So um what are you thinking about?" Yaten asked the question not really wanting an answer but knowing this had to be sorted out.

She looked at him for a moment pondering how to ask her question without opening herself up for heartache. Tipping her head to the side she thought hurriedly. 'What do I say? How do I say it? Aino Minako, cut it out just get this over with!'

"Why do you dislike me so much?" Her eyes were penetrating; watching him like a hawk. His eyes widened in surprise at the blunt question.

'How do I tell her? Damn how did I get myself into this situation?' He walked up to her, moved behind her and grabbed the swing pushing it gently. "I don't dislike you. I find myself fearing the feelings you invoke in me."

Her head snapped around in surprise her eyes widened in shock. He could see all the questions there waiting to be asked. He reached out and quickly snapped the swing to a stop so that he could lean in and kiss her upturned face.

He kissed her softly at first with just the gentlest of touches. Her eyes drifted closed and he felt her sigh. When he pulled back her eyes snapped open and the sight that met them was surprising. He stepped back and his face was a bright shade of pink.

"See I don't dislike you at all, in fact I find myself liking you too much and it scares me." He backed up another step and didn't know what to do. His hands dropped down to hang at his sides.

She hadn't spoken yet just; she sat looking at him in surprise. He didn't know what to do so he did the one thing he probably shouldn't have.

"Well I need to check on Seiya and Usagi so I will see you around. Ja ne Aino-chan." With a small wave he went into retreat heading for his apartment.

* * *

Usagi woke part way up to find herself wrapped in warmth. Half asleep she snuggled closer into it and dozed back off never realizing that a pair of ocean blue eyes smiled at her action. Seiya lay perfectly still watching her sleep; it was a perfect moment for him. Her soft breathing was a balm to balance the silence. Glancing at her hair he could just imagine running his hands through the soft silkiness of it. As his imagination gained control he let himself imagine taking her odangos out and letting it be her cover; a warm silky waterfall of hair surrounding them. 

When he found something else waking up he realized his mistake immediately. Hearing his bedroom door open he looked embarrassed to see Yaten peek in. When Yaten wandered in he thought of how to distract him and spoke in a quiet whisper.

"How was the movie?" Seiya glanced at Yaten suspiciously when he didn't answer right away.

"Well um it was okay if you like that type of movie I guess." 'Sorry my friend I know you suspect but I am not ready to talk about it.' It was all too fresh and new for him to share. Yaten knew he needed time to work through everything.

Seiya knew by Yaten's answer that something was up but decided not to press his friend until Yaten was ready to discuss it. Usagi began stirring beside him; he glanced at her to find a pair of cerulean eyes sleepily opening and a sweet smile on her face.

When at last the sleep cobwebs cleared Usagi realized she was staring close up into Seiya's eyes; with her head pillowed on his shoulder and her hand resting on taut stomach muscles. With a squeak she sat up suddenly squirming out from under his arm. Glancing at Yaten her face slowly went from a pale pink to a nice rosy shade.

"I never got to say thank you earlier. I was glad you kept an eye on Seiya for us. Yaten gave her a reassuring smile. It seemed to help and slowly her face returned to its normal color. She jumped up off the bed grabbing her shoes.

"I really need to get going. I'll see you guys again soon. Seiya I hope you feel better soon." She slipped on her shoes as she spoke and before Yaten or Seiya could react she was gone. They both looked at each other in shock worried for her.

* * *

Here is an end to Chapter 6. I hope you have enjoyed it please feel free to R & R and let me know what you think. 


	8. Kissing In The Dark & Treasure Hunt!

Hello Minna, Here is Chapter 7 of Makenai. I hope you enjoy it. Please R & R and let me know what you think.

Authors Notes - 'Denotes People's Thoughts' I would like to take a moment and thank my reviewers.

Lord Of The Peeps - She left because she was overwhelmed with confusion, you'll see. Thanks for enjoying it. CardCaptorEnternity - Thanks, PriestessTaisho - Sorry to hear about the car accident I hope everything is all right. Thanks for reviewing! Silver Moonlight-81 - Thank You very much. Jokers Girl - Ahh Thank You! Peach-Fan14 - Thank You, Hope you enjoy! THANKS GUYS!

* * *

Makenai

Chapter 7

Taiki saw Minako leave and then caught Yaten waving at him. He pointed towards Minako's disappearing form. With a small nod, Taiki let him go. His attention tried to get back to the movie but a soft hand resting in his would not allow it. He smoothed his thumb over the back of her hand enjoying the feel of silken skin. Her perfume wafted about him and it was driving him to distraction.

He tried hard to ignore all the thoughts running through his head and focus on the movie but his mind would not shut up. 'Come on at least put your arm around her. You know you want to, so just do it.' He glanced at Ami to see her absorbed in the movie.

Disentangling his hand, he used the oldest trick in the book. He put both of his arms up in a stretch and then ever so slowly set the left one along the back of her seat. She glanced at him and smiled so he relaxed just a bit. His hand landed on the softness of her sweater and he gently feathered his fingers over the material.

'What color was it again?' He glanced quickly and took note. 'Yeah that's right a nice shade of violet. Wow she looks fantastic tonight.' He sat idly watching her rather than the movie. Taiki liked how delicate she seemed even though he had seen her in battle and knew better.

When she unconscientiously scooted closer to him during a dark scene, Taiki smiled. After a few minutes, he was shocked to find her clinging to him her head buried in his neck due to a graphic gruesome scene.

All of a sudden realizing her position, she glanced up at him. The light from the screen caught her eyes and turned them into dark emeralds. Suddenly forgetting everything around them Taiki let himself drown in their depths for a moment.

He took advantage of the situation and leaned in capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. Her lips were warm and soft gently brushing his. His hand wandered to the back of her neck and played in her hair before softly tipping her head back. He deepened the kiss just a bit not wanting to frighten her. When they finally broke apart, both of their hearts were thundering and they were gasping for breath.

Ami glanced around to see if anyone had noticed. Both Rei and Makoto were staring with their mouths slack. Makoto recovering first gave her a thumb up and winked. Rei just sat smiling, happy for her friend.

* * *

Minako sat for a moment watching as Yaten hurried away. Her hand wandered up to her mouth in disbelief; he had kissed her and admitted he was scared of how he felt about her. The swing had come to a complete stop, and she checked her watch.

She realized the movie would have ended and the girls would be heading for the Temple; standing she decided to head that direction. She pondered talking to her friends but at the same time, Minako did not know if it was some thing she was ready to share.

She arrived at the Temple to find the girls just returning from the movie. They took one look at Minako and knew something was different. Her eyes were sparkling and she looked like she carried a happy secret.

"Hey guys. How was the movie?" Minako glanced at her friends with a smile. Ami was blushing furiously and Rei and Makoto were laughing. Minako looked back and forth between Ami and the other two.

"Well, what happened?" Tapping her foot impatiently, she waited for someone to explain what was funny.

"Eto...you see um...Taiki-kun-kissed-me!" Rushing her words together, Ami seemed to blush even more. Realizing exactly what Ami had said Minako found herself blushing trying to hide it she ducked her head and chuckled.

Always the observant one Rei immediately noticed Minako's odd reaction. "So what did you do when you left the movie?" Rei watched Minako surreptitiously for a reaction.

Minako's heart sped up. 'What do I say? What do I say?' "I uh went to the park and sat in a swing for awhile." Trying to look nonchalant Minako looked down smoothing her skirt with sweaty hands. Rei could tell she was not telling them everything but decided to let Minako share what she wanted.

"Well let's go in. What do you guys think of having a slumber party?" Rei thought it would be fun to have the girls spend the night.

"What about Usagi?" Minako asked not knowing about everything that had happened. She glanced at the girls curiously.

"Let's go call and invite her and call our moms." Ami suggested thrilled. The girls seemed to like the idea and they hurried into the temple. "I'll call and see about Usagi." Ami hurried to the phone and dialed. 5 - 5 - 5 - 4 -1 - 9 - 6 She waited breathlessly for someone to answer.

"Moshi-moshi?" Yaten's voice sounded slightly surprised as he answered the phone.

This is Mizuno-Chan; may I speak to Usagi-Chan? Ami hoped Usagi would want to come.

"Uh well I would love to let you speak with her but um she left in a hurry and Seiya and I do not know where she was heading." Yaten sounded concerned as he continued. "She has Seiya kind of worried and he has already gone to look for her."

"Okay I'll let the girls know and we will go look for her too, bye." She hung up the phone worriedly and turned towards the girls.

"Guys we have a problem." Ami looked troubled and her tone caught everyone's attention immediately before she continued. "Usagi left their apartment and Seiya is out looking for her. Yaten sounded really concerned."

The girls looked surprised by her news. "What do you mean Usagi was at their place?" Rei was always the first one to ask questions.

"Well Taiki-san called earlier and Seiya and Haruka got into a fight and Seiya got hurt; so Usagi was taking care of Seiya and then she left rather upset."

Makoto looked shocked by this news. "Wait a minute, why would Haruka fight with Seiya? She knows how much Usagi likes Seiya." Shaking her head Makoto looked confused. Glancing at everyone, she noticed how pale Rei had become.

"Um...Well..." 'Kami-sama what have I done?' "You see Usagi was here earlier today, and she had been crying. When I asked her if she was all right she did not know." Ducking her head, they could see guilt eating at her. "I called Haruka because I thought maybe Seiya had made her cry." This last statement came out on a whisper as tears began running down her face.

Makoto immediately hugged the shorter girl trying to offer comfort. "It's all right, I am sure Usagi is fine. She probably headed home or something. I am sure we will find her in no time."

* * *

Usagi hurried up the street peeking behind her every so often, because she was afraid Seiya would try to follow her. She needed to be alone for a while because everything was overwhelming her. Not knowing where to go she decided to head to the one place she had not gone back to yet.

She was amazed as she approached the destroyed building. People had brought flowers and stuffed animals as a kind of a memorial for Mamoru's tragic sacrifice. Dropping to her knees near where his body had lain she picked up a small brown bear someone had left. Hugging it close to her for some kind of comfort Usagi let everything go.

The tears felt hot on her face as they ran down her cheeks. Confusion was her only companion as she watched the sunset. Changing positions, she leaned against a big piece of stone letting her mind wander.

She remembered every moment spent with Mamoru and she remembered every moment spent with Seiya.

Hours passed by and Usagi sat motionless lost in memories. Her eyes finally drooped close and she dozed fitfully the bear still clutched in her arms. She was still in that position when the whole group finally found her.

* * *

The girls caught up with Seiya at the arcade. Rei was quite apologetic after seeing his face. They were all growing more concerned as time passed. Motoki had not seen Usagi either and the arcade was one of her favorite places. Rei called Haruka and Michiru to see if Usagi had shown up. They had not seen or heard from her.

The girls were surprised when moments later Haruka and Michiru arrived to help look. Haruka did not look so hot either and they all glanced at Seiya with questions. Haruka was still glaring at Seiya and trying to be intimidating but it was useless.

Focused on finding Usagi, Seiya ignored Haruka completely and instead looked to the girls for ideas. He had tried all of the places he knew Usagi might visit.

"Where else would she go?" Seiya seemed frustrated and worried as he asked the girls. They all stood thinking for a moment until a voice spoke up.

"What about the school?" Ami asked the question quietly as all eyes turned towards her in surprise. She looked uncomfortable with all the attention garnered on her but knew how important finding their friend and princess was.

Rei smacked her own forehead. "Of course, why didn't I see it sooner? She was at his grave earlier." She led the group with Seiya on her heels towards the destroyed building. The sight that met their eyes when they arrived was heart breaking.

Usagi was sitting leaned against a piece of the fallen roof with a teddy bear clutched in her arms asleep. Sadness permeated her presence and they could see that she had been crying. Approaching quietly Seiya strode over and bent down softly, grasping her under the knees and behind her shoulders he gently gathered her up like a sleeping child.

Haruka stood next to him glaring and popping her knuckles. She looked on with an angry stance ready to attack if necessary.

Feeling movement Usagi's eyes blearily opened. "Seiya" With a small sigh she snuggled into his warmth and went right back to sleep; her arm crept up and she tangled her fingers into his shirt. Haruka's eyes widened in shock as she realized that Usagi trusted him completely and that turned her world upside down.

'That doesn't mean I have to apologize! I will not do that because he had it coming; just for being so damn cocky.' Her glare softened but just a little bit.

Michiru stood watching the emotions play over her lovers face. She was thrilled when she realized that Haruka was finally able to accept Seiya into the group. Oh, she knew Haruka would bluster and still give him crap just not with such a harsh intent.

She walked up and settled her arms around Haruka. "Koibito," she hugged the taller woman and laid a kiss on her cheek. "I love you." Haruka looked at her in surprise and smiled.

Now that the excitement was over everyone decided to head back to where he or she had been. As the two lovers departed, Haruka could not help but give a final warning.

"Take care of her or else!" Her voice sounded gruff even to her own ears but that seemed to be a good thing. Seiya glanced at her with shock but had the courtesy to nod in acknowledgment of her statement.

When Haruka turned away to follow Michiru Seiya could not help but smile; realizing that he had just cleared one giant hurdle. Oh, he knew Haruka would not really ever be nice but he also knew that she would let him be from here on out.

With the girls, all clustered around he tried to decide what would be best for Usagi. 'Should I take her to the Temple with the girls, or should I take her back to our place. Rei spoke up taking the decision out of his hands.

"I think you two should talk when she wakes up. Why don't you take her to your place and let her sleep until she wakes up." Rei smiled softly at Usagi finally seeing that maybe Seiya could be good for her.

"I think you are right." Seiya nodded as he spoke and smiled at Rei. "I will take good care of her." He added the comment as an afterthought but knew it was the right thing to say.

* * *

Here is an end to Chapter 7. I hope you have enjoyed it. Please R & R and let me know what you think? 


	9. Chapter 8 Fear Factor

Minna here is Chapter 8 of Makenai, I hope you enjoy it. Please R & R and let me know what you think?

Author's Notes - 'Denotes People's Thoughts'

I'd like to take a moment to thank my reviewers.

Lord of the PEEPS - Thank You...This one is just for you!

Silver Moonlight-81 Thank You, PriestessTaisho - Thanks for sticking with it, peach-fan14 - Thanks, Cardcaptoreternity - Thanks, Odango Forever - Thank you, Sera Sutaa Meikaa - Thank you very much.

For anyone that does not know "itai" is a Japanese word that translates to painful, I thought that fit the moment quite well...Anyway on to the fun...

* * *

Makenai

Chapter 8 - Fear Factor

Seiya glanced at the four girls and noticed their hesitation in leaving. Something Yaten said earlier clicked in his mind; giving him an idea.

"Why don't you guys come over to our place and hang out. Usagi might want you there when she wakes up and I know Taiki and Yaten could use some company." He watched as Minako and Ami perked up, and even Makoto looked interested. Rei he noticed just simply looked curious.

The four girls huddled for a moment discussing the idea. Seiya glanced at them incredulously.

"Okay well I am out of here." When they realized that he still carried a sleeping Usagi, they all chuckled nervously.

Minako caught up to him and walked quietly lost in thought. 'Wow can I handle seeing him again so soon?' Thinking about Yaten and all the mixed feelings he stirred in her gave her hope.

Rei and Ami wandered behind Seiya and Minako and they quietly discussed the movie they had seen.

Ami brought up the back quietly pondering seeing Taiki again. 'Maybe we can watch a movie or something. I can do this.'

Seiya led the way into their building and waited for the elevator. When it finally slid open, he strolled in and the four girls followed. No one said a word as the elevator lifted the group up. When it landed on the right floor, the doors slid open again and the girls bowled out. They all shuffled out of the way and let Seiya lead the way to his door.

He grabbed the doorknob and walked in yelling. "We have company." Turning towards the girls, he lowered his voice to a normal octave before continuing. "Make yourselves comfortable and I will be right back." He strolled over to a hallway and disappeared.

The girls took the time alone to study the place. A nice couch sat across from a chair and they both faced a TV. On the other side of the room, a bar helped separate the kitchen from the living room with two comfortable looking barstools. A sliding glass door led out on to the balcony and next to that a hallway disappeared.

The place seemed neat and clean for a bachelor pad with three people living in it. The girls were still glancing around when Seiya strolled back out followed by Taiki.

"She is resting comfortably now." Seiya walked over and threw himself in a barstool.

'Ami is here in my house. Kami, I do not know how to act. Stay cool I can do this.' "You guys want to watch a movie or something?" The girls nodded at Taiki's question and sat comfortably on the floor. Ami delicately sat on the couch hoping that Taiki would sit next to her.

Minako sat quietly pondering where Yaten might be. Trying to play it cool, she kept quiet and calm quite unlike her usual self.

"Where is Yaten?" Minako's question came out light and breezy and she prayed no one noticed the slight tremor in her voice.

"I'll go find him." Seiya jumped up and disappeared through the hallway. Striding quickly down the hall he knocked on Yaten's door.

"The girls are all here and we're waiting on you to start a movie." Seiya stood listening for a reply. 'Shimatta he is acting real strange. I wonder what is up.'

"I'll be there in a moment." Came floating out of Yaten's room. With a strange look at Yaten's door, he headed back out to the girls.

* * *

Yaten was pacing his floor trying to gather his courage. 'What do I do? What do I do? I am not ready for seeing her again so soon.' Running his hand haphazardly through his hair he pondered. Deciding on the worst possible option he thought pretending it had never happened would help. 

Throwing on his usual haughty demeanor Yaten finally grabbed the doorknob and headed out to the waiting group. Strolling out of the hallway, he calmly walked out and threw himself in the lone chair. Glancing at everyone, he was surprised when no one started teasing him.

He glanced surreptitiously at Minako to find her calmly watching the proceedings. Seiya and Taiki were arguing about something rather silly but it was proving amusing to the girls.

Minako had her head cocked to the side and she was smiling softly. He shook his head in frustration as he realized he was watching her again.

Minako felt someone watching her and glanced up just in time to see Yaten glance away angrily. Her eyes widened with confusion. Ducking her head to hide it she stood slowly and spoke softly.

"It's a little warm in here. May I step out on your balcony?" Directing her question towards Seiya, she waited for an answer. His eyes widened with surprise as he noticed the hurt and confusion she was trying to hide. He nodded and watched her slowly walk over and slip out through the sliding door.

Seiya glanced at Yaten with a puzzled look. 'He is sure acting strange.' Taiki telling the girls a story about life on Kinmokusei distracted everyone else from noticing Minako's unusually quiet behavior.

Yaten watched Minako slip quietly from the room and he noticed when Seiya threw him a puzzled look. He sat quietly lost in thought pondering the situation.

'I feel bad for hurting her but I am so scared of all that she stirs in me. I watched Seiya suffer heartbreak when we returned to Kinmokusei because Usagi could not see how he felt. Knowing Minako would not do that does not stop the fear from scaring me. What do I do?'

Seeing Seiya now happy was a good thing of course but he did not know if he was strong enough to take the chance. 'Is it worth the risk?' Glancing at Taiki, he saw the same look in Taiki's eyes as his friend glanced at Ami. 'Maybe it is worth it? Am I strong enough for this? I'll never know if I don't try.'

Recent remembered words floated through his mind. "Yaten go take care of those two and find happiness." His eyes widened in surprise as he thought about Princess Kakyuu's words. 'Maybe that is what she meant?' His world changed and shifted in that moment. Suddenly it seemed maybe the risk was worth taking. 'Hm maybe I can do this, maybe I should at least try.'

He stood noncholantly, hoping nobody noticed, and wandered over to the sliding glass door. Slipping out he slid it shut behind him and stepped up behind Minako. Setting his arms on her shoulders and resting his chin on her head, he stood quietly behind her not wanting to interrupt her musings.

* * *

Minako knew it was Yaten behind her the moment the door slid closed. His light cologne wafted out alerting her to his presence. When his arms settled on her shoulders, she smiled softly leaning back into the warmth. 

He did not say anything right away and she knew he was thinking. She waited patiently while he chose his words; taking the time to ponder her own words.

"I am sorry." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I am...erm...was scared of loving you and losing you. I watched Seiya when we returned to Kinmokusei. He suffered horribly having to leave Usagi. Fear made me act stupid and I hope you can give me a second chance." Yaten cringed at how lame the words sounded but knowing they came from his heart helped.

She turned remaining within the circle of his arms. Choosing her words carefully she pondered the best way to express her thoughts.

"You may have a second chance and a third if necessary. This may sound silly but I have known since you three left that you are the only one for me." She smiled tenderly up at him as a tear slipped down her cheek. Surprised by the look of shock on his features she ducked her head in embarrassment.

"You...have?" His words came out on a sigh sounding unsure. Yaten gently lifted her chin and glanced down at her, and with the moonlight lighting her eyes, he could see the ultimate truth there. "How did you know I would come back?"

"I didn't. I expected to remain alone forever." The words tripped out around a small sob as her tears flowed freely.

His hand wandered up to allow his thumb to softly wipe the tears away, not wanting to see her sad. Suddenly the worry and fear left him; like a shooting star one minute, it was there and the next, it was gone. Replaced with hope and assurance, his heart filled with possibility he smiled down at her.

The look in Yaten's eyes stole her breath, filled with heat and possessiveness it sent chills chasing up her spine. She forgot how to breathe as the world around them slipped away. There was nothing except the two of them existing only for each other in that moment.

Leaning down he caught her lips in a gentle kiss. Running his hands easily from her shoulders, he allowed them to wander to her side. Her lips were warm and soft, tasting of chocolate; he gave himself up to the feelings assaulting his senses. Her arms slipped up around his neck as she stood on tiptoe to reach him.

He let his hand wander up to the back of her neck to feather through her hair. Its silkiness amazed him as it pooled through his fingers. He tipped her head back gently deepening the kiss as she melted against him. He pulled her closer and the flames between them burned even brighter.

Yaten fighting his urgent desire slowly broke the kiss off. His heart was thundering in his ears and he could not believe how easily she affected him. Glancing at her, he could see the same was true for her. Her eyes burned with desire and her ragged breathing echoed his.

He turned her once more and pulled her back against him clasping his hands around her tiny waist. They both remained silent for the moment until their hearts had slowed back to a normal pace.

"I don't know about you but I am not quite ready to face everyone and answer questions." Yaten's breath tickled against her ear as he spoke softly from behind her; it raised gooseflesh on her arms a slight tremor passed through her.

Relaxing back into the warmth she sighed in contentment as they stared out over the beauty of Tokyo lit up at night. They both enjoyed the silence broken only by the occasional city noise and the occasional sound from inside his apartment.

* * *

Seiya smiled at the couple on the deck; so wrapped up in the passionate kiss they shared neither had seen him standing at the sliding door. He had watched as Yaten nonchalantly left the room heading for the slider, and after a short time decided he had better see if they were all right. When they broke apart he stepped back and wandered back to the group; a small sad smile playing across his features. 

'I am happy for you my friends, but when is it my turn? Can Usagi ever let Mamoru die and move on?' He knew rationally that he might never have her love; it was a sad fact that he had to face. Glancing at the remaining group, he saw that Ami was leaned against Taiki engrossed in the movie. Spread out on the floor Makoto and Rei were also watching it.

He decided to check on Usagi before joining them. He wandered down the hall and quietly opened his bedroom door. She laid the same way he had left her, on her side with her cheek pillowed on her hand. Walking over to the bed, he could not resist leaning over and brushing a kiss across her forehead. Sighing in her sleep, he was tortured to hear a name cross her lips.

"Mamo-chan", It slipped from her lips as a quiet whisper. Standing quickly he walked over to the wall wanting to hit something; anything to ease the pain of his tortured heart. Before he even thought about what he was doing, his fist had connected with the wall.

"Shimatta...itai...itai.", He flexed his hand to make sure nothing was broken. Standing there suffering from his own idiocy he was shocked to hear a sleep laden voice.

"Are you all right?"

He turned around to find sleepy blue eyes blinking blearily at him. 'Think fast what do I say?' "I am all right go back to sleep, Odango." He watched as her blue eyes drifted closed slowly. When she sighed again and tried to tell him one last thing his heart filled with hope.

"Seiya-kun", He was not worried about what she was saying just the fact that his name passed her lips made him happy for the moment. Glancing at the clock, he was surprised to find that it was already nearing two in the morning. Walking back out to the front room, he was not surprised to see Makoto and Rei both asleep on the floor and Ami already dozing in Taiki's arms.

"I'll get the girls some blankets." Seiya smiled at Taiki who was watching Ami sleep. He walked down the hall and opened the closet to pull out some spare blankets and a couple of pillows. Lugging the whole mess back out to the front room, he gently covered Rei and Makoto and slipped a pillow under each of their heads.

"Do you need anything, because if not I am heading to bed. It is nearly 2 in the morning." Seiya glanced at Taiki waiting to see what he decided. Taiki shook his head and scooped up Ami heading for his room.

* * *

Here is an end to Chapter 8 of Makenai. Please R & R and let me know what you think? 


	10. Chapter 9 Back To The Future

Hello Minna, Here is the final Chapter of Makenai Please R & R and let me know what you think.

Author's Notes- 'Denotes People's Thoughts' Yes you read correctly above, it says last chapter, please see the AN's at the end of this Chapter for an explanation. I would like to take a moment to thank my reviewers.

THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH IT TO THE END!

* * *

Makenai

Chapter 9 - Back To The Future

Makoto awoke first. Smiling she thanked whatever thoughtful person had covered her with a blanket and tucked a pillow under her head. Stretching slowly she looked around to see Rei asleep on the floor a few feet away. Ami, Minako and Usagi were all missing. Seiya, Taiki and Yaten were all out of sight too.

She stood slowly and wandered into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, Makoto was surprised to find all the makings of a great breakfast. Pulling out some of this and that she smiled and began digging for a skillet.

In a few minutes, she had bacon sizzling and was setting the scrambled eggs aside while, as she mixed up the pancake batter. Sleepy violet eyes blinked blearily at her.

"Mmm...Smells wonderful." Rei sat up slowly and stretched working out the stiffness from sleeping on the floor. "I'll help you in just a minute." Wandering from the front room, she disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

Yaten woke to a soft tickling. Blinking blearily, he found blonde hairs across his face. A blonde head rested on his shoulder and her arm was thrown across him. He smiled sleepily before noticing an odd smell. Wracking his brain, he tried to figure it out.

'Mmm smells wonderful but what is it?' He tried to slip out from under Minako without waking her. He laughed to see her shirt and skirt all rumpled. Glancing down at himself, he realized his clothes were just as messy. He was just sitting up when a comment came from the bed.

"Mmm I smell breakfast. Makoto must be in your kitchen cooking." Blue eyes sleepily opened and Minako glanced at him with a small smile. He leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Good morning you", Yaten smiled as he straightened back up.

"Good morning yourself", Minako slowly sat up and stretched. When her arms reached skyward, the material of her shirt slid upwards and Yaten saw smooth firm stomach muscles.

Doing funny things to his breathing and heart rate he decided to turn around. She slid off the bed and stood walking towards Yaten.

"Let's go eat." She grabbed his hand and literally pulled him out to the kitchen.

* * *

Usagi knew she had to be dreaming. Standing in a field of flowers the sun high in the sky, she could smell the cherry blossoms. Looking around she saw a familiar dark head sitting under a nearby tree on a park bench.

Running closer her heart sped up as she realized it really was her Mamo-chan. She approached him slowly drinking in his features. Dropping to her knees in front of him, she dropped her head into his lap.

"Mamo-chan", His name slipped past her lips on a sob. She felt warm gentle fingers play in her hair. "Mamo-chan I have missed you so much." The tears ran freely down her cheeks soaking his lap. After a few minutes of silence he finally spoke.

"Usako I have missed you too but I am in a better place. Please be happy for me, I do not want you to be sad. It is time to let me go. Take care of Seiya, Usako; he really loves you as much as I have." He leaned forward and dropped a kiss on the top of her head as he began to fade.

"Remember me Usako but please be happy with Seiya." She tried to hold onto him as he spoke but by the time Seiya's name left his lips he was gone. She lay there and let the tears flow. They were hot and scalding as they ran down her face.

* * *

Seiya awoke when Usagi called out in her sleep. The despair in her voice called to him.

"Mamo-chan", she clung to him with her head pillowed on his arm. He looked surprised when her body began to shake softly; until a warm wetness plopped onto his arm.

His eyes widened in surprise as he realized she was crying in her sleep. 'What do I do? Let her sleep or wake her up?' He could see the confusion marring her features. He was trying to be patient but it was hard. 'What should I do?' It was hard trying to be strong for her and wait.

He pulled his arm gently out from under her head trying not to wake her up. Sitting up he covered her up and stood up stretching. Glancing down he was surprised to see cerulean eyes drifting open. A sad smile flitted over her features.

"Did you sleep well?" Seiya decided to pretend he hadn't just witnessed her crying and calling out to Mamoru. She looked confused for a moment before sitting up and stretching, choosing to ignore the question because of the dream she had just had.

Watching Seiya, Usagi felt his misery but did not know why he would be miserable. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, she just asked him outright.

"Seiya what is bothering you?" She watched him closely for a reaction.

"Eto, I am trying to be patient. Shimatta!" he stalked over to the side of the bed and sat heavily. "Can you honestly say if I am ever going to mean anything to you?" He looked weary sitting with his shoulders slumped. Dropping his head into his hands, he waited for the indecisive answer.

Her eyes widened in surprise at his answer. She thought for a moment. 'How dare he do this to me. It is too soon to think about such things." Wrapped up in her own selfish thoughts she did not see the hurt look on his face.

"You are not being fair. It is too soon for me to think about such things." Usagi glanced at Seiya trying to understand why he needed reassurance.

"I am being fair. I just can't help wondering what I am doing." He scrubbed at his face trying to keep his emotions from getting the best of him.

His words were like an icy dousing of cold water. Her face paled and tears burned at her eyes. "You don't even have a clue do you. I am dealing with a great loss and here you come along tempting me at every turn but..." Her tears started to escape the more upset she got. "But I cannot just forsake him like that."

"He is **_dead_** you know!" The words came out of Seiya's mouth before he had thought them through. Harsh even to his own ears he wasn't about to take them back though. He jumped up off the bed and turned, glared at her. "I understand you are grieving but it hurts me when you cry out in your sleep for a dead man! How am I supposed to compete with a ghost?"

The shocked looked on her face was enough to drive him out of the room. "I have to get out of here. I'll see you later." He turned and strode out of the room slamming the door on his way out.

* * *

Everyone was sitting around the living room eating when they heard Seiya's door slam. Shocked eyes watched as Seiya stalked out of the hallway. No one had ever seen him looking like that.

"I'll be back later" he bit the words out, not looking at anyone. "Usagi might need someone to talk too." Seiya added it as an afterthought before leaving. They all jumped when he slammed the front door on his way out.

The whole group glanced at each other, no one knowing what to say. The girls all looked towards Minako; silently electing her to talk to Usagi. Throwing her arms in the air, she succumbed to the pressure.

"Fine, I will talk with her. After all I am the goddess of love." She threw Yaten a wink before setting her plate down and heading for the hallway.

Walking down the hall, she knocked on Seiya's door and waited for Usagi to call out. She barely heard the choked voice.

"Come in." She grasped the handle and opened the door to find Usagi sitting in the middle of the bed crying. Unlike her usual wail, this was more of a soft broken sobbing.

"Usagi-chan are you okay?" Minako walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Usagi immediately threw herself into her friend's waiting arms.

"S...Seiya is so unfair...he is pushing me to..to admit I care for him. I told him I am not ready to forsake Mamo-chan that way." Her tears increased as she repeated the conversation. "He think...thinks he is competing with a ghost."

"Usagi-chan it is all right. Seiya probably just cares so much that it hurts him to see you so upset. Do you think that is the reason?" Minako tried soothing Usagi to help calm her.

"I don't know?" she ducked her head, turning red in the face. "You see he heard me call out for Mamo-chan and I was crying because of the dream." Minako looked at her quizzically.

"What dream?" She waited to see if Usagi could remember it.

"I...saw Mamo-chan in a park with cherry blossoms. I told him how much I missed him." She broke down letting the tears flow. Taking a deep breath, she tried to pull her emotions back under control before continuing. "He...he told me to be happy with Seiya that he was in a better place." Suddenly she stopped talking and her eyes widened in surprise.

Minako just looked at her trying to understand the whole situation. "Eto... you are saying that Mamo-chan told you to be happy and move on but Seiya feels upset competing with a dead man."

"Yeah sort of", Usagi rather mumbled seeming to be lost in thought. 'Where would he go? Where would he go? I have to make him understand.'

"Umm Usagi-chan did you tell Seiya any of this?" Minako glanced at Usagi to gauge her reaction.

"Not really. You see I was um trying to explain that I could not forsake Mamo-chan like that." Usagi bowed her head with sadness realizing she might have hurt Seiya. Staring at her hands, she felt horrible and tried to think of how to fix her mistake.

"Two things Usagi, number one, you could not forsake Mamo-chan, even he realizes that I am sure. Number two, Seiya's feelings for you are strong and I know he loves you. He is scared that you just look at him as a friend." She paused trying not to shock Usagi.

"So Usagi, first, how do you feel about Seiya?" Minako took a deep breath and waited.

"I think I love him. No...no that is not true. I do love him but I am afraid of forsaking Mamo-chan."

"Honey, don't you see it? You are not forsaking him. He would want you to be happy and to find love again." Minako paused waiting to see if her words got through to Usagi.

When Usagi threw a hand over her mouth her eyes going wide, Minako smiled knowing that it had all just come together for Usagi.

"Mamo-chan said that." She paused for a moment, wiping at her eyes. He said, ("I have missed you too but I am in a better place. Please be happy for me, I do not want you to be sad. It is time to let me go. Take care of Seiya, Usako; he really loves you as much as I have.") Those were his exact words. I didn't see it before, I have to find Seiya."

She jumped up and began straightening her hair and clothes. Minako watched the hurricane that Usagi became.

"How are you going to find him? He just said he would be back later." Minako watched Usagi hurry in straightening her odango's.

"I think...I know where he will be. That is going to be my first stop." She grabbed Minako in a big hug. "Thank you for helping me to see clearly what I need and what I want."

* * *

Seiya stood on the school roof looking out over the now empty fields. He knew this place held no happy memories. Heading here with that in mind he figured it was the one place no one would look.

He remembered the first time he had been here. They had battled one of Galaxia's minions and transformed back into their regular identities when Usagi finally broke. She had dropped to her knees crying for Mamo-chan. Setting his hands on her shoulders, he asked the most important question.

"Am I not good enough?" He knelt down facing her before asking again. "Am I not good enough?" Her faint blush and wide-eyed look were his only answer. If it had been bad before it was worse now.

'How can I compete with a ghost?' He stood his arms hanging down to his sides, his face skyward just trying to control his emotions, when he heard soft footfalls pattering up to where he stood.

"Seiya...I" She took a deep breath calming her racing heart. Worry ate at her like a rabid disease. 'What if it is already too late? What if he refuses to listen?' Running nervous hands down her skirt, she thought about her words. His eyes widened in surprise that she had known where to look to find him.

"I never answered your questions." She waited for a sign that he was listening. He turned towards her his face unreadable. 'Okay here goes nothing...everything.' She took a deep breath and then laid her heart out on the ground.

"Yes you are good enough...too good in fact and more importantly...you mean the world to me. Gomen Nasai for hurting you, I should have made it clear sooner."

Not daring to breath, she closed her eyes. Afraid he would be gone when she opened them she cracked them back open. He stood not moving just watching her in shock until finally he had pulled himself together enough to speak.

"Are you sure, Odango?" At her nod, he held his arms open and she rushed into them. Dropping her head to his chest, she threw her arms around him and held him close. Tears leaked out of her eyes and she kept her head down.

"You do know I am still grieving and", She changed her mind and her words..."but I don't want you to ever think you are competing with a ghost or a dead man." She smiled, "That was my past and you are my future."

FIN

* * *

Author's Notes - Here is an end to this story. I know you are all wondering why it's doneso I will answer now as best I can.

I found that this story could have gone on for quite a while. Sorry, for some odd reason my Muse seems not to like long drawn out tales. I honestly believe that Usagi would have been strong enough to be able to start to move on within a week. Notice I said start; I am not saying that she would never get depressed or cry her eyes out or miss Mamo-chan! I just think she could start the healing process especially with Seiya's strong arms for comfort. I will think about an epilogue or a sequel at some point in the future, but not at this time. - Moon-Daisuke

I hope you have enjoyed this story. Please R & R and let me know what you thought?


End file.
